Taking Back Neverland
by fireflower815
Summary: Wendy Darling was never the helpless little girl from London, fighting a hopeless battle against the invincible Pan. No, Wendy was armed, dangerous, and prepared to do anything to stop Pan from hurting her family. What really happened in Neverland all those years ago, when the truest believer fought back?
1. Truest Believer

Author's Note: Thank you for taking the time to read my first fan fiction ever. Please read and review. I'll update about twice a week.

**Neverland **

**105 Years Ago**

**Pan's POV**

Daylight bounced off the aquamarine water. Pan lounged in the shade of the jungle, waiting. The shadow was due back soon with another Lost Boy. Pan never really came to greet the new Lost Boys personally. They should know exactly who they were dealing with when they stepped onto Neverland's soil, but he knew he could entrust that task to Felix. No, this Lost Boy was different. Special. Pan had been searching for this particular child for a very long time. Hundreds of years. According to the shadow, this new Lost Boy would possess the heart of the truest believer.

Ah, there was the shadow now. Pan watched expectantly, a dark smirk curling his lips, as the shadow swooped down towards the beach, clutching the thin forearm of a cloaked teenager. The shadow glided to a stop, hovering a good five feet above the sand of the shore. Then, it released the kid, who let out a short shriek as he plummeted to the ground. The shadow soared away instantly, its work done. Pan decided to stay hidden just a bit longer. See how the newest Lost Boy reacted to being kidnapped by a flying shadow and taken to a mysterious island. In the many years he had spent in Neverland, Pan had seen children react in just about every possible manner, including crying, grinning, running, fainting, and even (in a particularly strange case) singing.

The kid laid still for a moment, no doubt catching his breath. Then he sat up slowly, looking around at the beach and surroundings. jungle. As the teenager sat up, the hood of his cloak fell back, and Pan saw it was not a him at all. It was a girl. Shocked, Pan retreated a few more steps into the forest, contemplating his next move. Why had the shadow brought a girl? Surely a girl couldn't be the truest believer? Of course, Pan hadn't ever specifically ordered the shadow to only bring boys, but this was the first time it had ever brought a girl. Girls were... strange. Very strange. They were different. Less understandable. Boys were generally straight-forward about things, but girls on the other hand... well, Pan just didn't know what to make of them. The shadow had never made a mistake, though. _So this girl must the truest believer, then, _Pan thought, watching the girl as she struggled to her feet. She was looking around, a confused expression on her face. Her golden-brown hair was long and wavy, not to mention wind-blown from her brief flying excursion. Her face was narrow, with a small nose, big green eyes, delicate lips, and a pointed chin. She was dressed in a lacey white shirt along with a pinkish-purple skirt that reached down to her shins, and of course the dark gray cloak. But for some reason, she was barefoot.

"Hello? Someone there?" called the girl in a prim British accent, peering into the trees. It was almost as if she could sense someone hiding in the jungle, watching her. Pan admired her instincts. After a moment of thought, Pan stepped out of his hiding place.

"Hello," he said, smiling grimly. "My name is Peter. Peter Pan." The girl apparently did not notice the dark undertone in his words, or the sinister slant of his grin. She smiled warmly at him and reached out to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Peter," she said, her green eyes far too trusting. Pan immediately took back his previous theory. The girl did not have good instincts at all. If she had good instincts, she would have started running as far and fast as she could. But she didn't. She smiled at him again."I'm Wendy. Wendy Darling."

"Pleasure to meet you, too," Pan said. The game was about to get interesting.

**Neverland**

**105 Years Ago **

**Wendy's POV **

Something wasn't right here. Well, that much was obvious. This place was very strange, and so was that boy. Peter Pan. His clothes were raggedy, but here on this island they seemed to fit. I felt ridiculously dressed up in my skirt and blouse from London. I'd always believed in magic, but that shadow was frightening. Somehow, Peter scared me a little, too. Something dark seemed to glint in his eyes, just under the surface. His smile was cold. Something wasn't right here. But then again, this was an adventure! This was what I had always dreamed of! I couldn't let a silly little gut feeling scare me away now. So I smiled broadly at Peter.

"Nice to meet you, Peter," I said. "I'm Wendy. Wendy Darling." I shook Pan's hand, even though he didn't reach out to shake mine. Manners were important, even if I was on my first adventure.

"Pleasure to meet you, too," Peter said, giving me that cold smile again. Maybe I was being silly, but that smile was unnerving.

"Where are we, Peter?" I asked, gesturing at the lovely tropical island. The water was the clearest shade of blue, like an aquamarine crystal. The sand on the beach was soft and white, and a gentle sea breeze wafted around me, tickling my hair. The jungle looked exciting, like something out of a storybook. It looked thick, too, and a little dark. Baelfire must have been wrong about magic. This place was wonderful!

"Neverland," Peter said proudly, holding out his arms widely as if officially presenting the island. "It's my home, and it will become your home as well." I laughed at his serious proclamation.

"Don't be silly, Peter," I said. "I have my own home, back in London. And then there are my brothers, John and Michael and Bae."

"Neverland will be your home," Peter insisted, his gaze darkening. "Come with me. There's something I want to show you." Without even waiting for me to agree, Peter slipped into the thick green jungle. I hesitated for a moment. Should I follow him? The jungle was awfully dark. But then, I wanted an adventure. I would have to be brave. Sighing, I followed Peter into the forest. As soon as I stepped into the woods, the beach seemed to vanish from existence. It was as if the island had swallowed me, and now I was stuck in this jungle forever. And I had been right. The jungle was dark. Very dark. Suddenly, the world seemed to be in some sort of never-ending dusk. But I was sure it had been midday when I was on the beach. Perhaps the magic here was affecting the time of day. But where was Peter? He had disappeared into the woods so quickly. I looked around frantically, but all I could see were trees. And which way had I come from? I felt sure I had come from my left, but when I brushed past an overhanging swath of thick, waxy leaves all I found was more jungle. I spun in a slow circle, trying to find some vestige of sunlight, but there was nothing. I stopped spinning and held my head in my hands, trying to cool my rising panic. I had to be calm and rational if I wanted to find a way out of this. I took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Peter?" I called into the jungle. "Peter?" There was no answer. I decided it was best if I stayed here. After all, if I left I might be heading deeper into the woods. At least here I knew I was near the beach. Besides, if Peter came back to look for me, the first place he would look would be here, where he last saw me. I took another calming breath, and slowly sat down. I was not exactly sure how time passes here, because time seemed to crawl. Each moment lasted an eternity, and I knew that I must've been waiting there in those idiotic woods for a least half a day, but the light never changed. It was an everlasting nighttime. My back was aching, and goose bumps appeared on my bare arms. Why had I let Mother talk me into wearing this uncomfortable lace shirt? It was thin and offered no protection from the chilly wind that swept through the jungle. _Mother..._ without warning, a wave of sadness swept over me. I had to face the truth: Peter wasn't coming back for me. I was alone in a strange jungle, and my family was a world away. Why did I always have to be reckless? Mother always warned me that sometimes it would get me in trouble, and she was right.

"I should never have left London," I whispered as I hugged my knees to my chest. To my surprise, tears were leaking from my eyes. What was I going to do? I slowly got to my feet, looking around uncertainly. Peter wasn't coming back. I had to try to find the beach. If I found the beach, I could find a way to get home. I closed my eyes and pointed in a random direction. If I walked in one direction and did not change to another, I would eventually find the beach. This was an island, after all. Neverland was an island in the stories, but this was nothing like Neverland was supposed to be. The trees here were dark and menacing as they groaned in the wind. Instantly, my eyes shot open. Wait... the wind. Earlier, when I had been on the beach, a sea breeze had been blowing off the water. If I walked into the wind, I could find my way to the beach. I spun until I could feel the wind hitting me in the face, then I stepped in that direction. The trees all around me were unfamiliar and ominous, so I ignored them and focused on the wind. _Just focus on the wind, _I told myself. The jungle was so thick I couldn't tell if I was making any progress, but then noticed a subtle change. The light around me was brighter. Just a bit, but it was enough to spur me on. A sudden surge of eagerness made me shift from a cautious walk into a brisk lope. I had to be getting closer! I pushed through bushes and brambles, stumbling over tree roots and ignoring branches that whipped across my face. I was almost there!

And just like that, I was free. I broke free of the jungle, stumbling onto the open beach. I laughed in hysterical relief, collapsing on the soft white sand. Across the water, the sun was just setting, turning the ocean orange. The horizon was on fire, bleeding flaming ruby and deep ginger. It was absolutely beautiful, far more gorgeous than anything on Earth.

"Maybe there is magic in Neverland after all," I murmured, sitting up to better watch the sunset. Someone behind me laughed darkly, and I jumped to my feet, spinning around.

"There _is_ magic in Neverland," Peter Pan said dryly. "But not nearly enough of it." Peter was lounging on the edge of the jungle as easily as if he had never left.

"What!" I exclaimed, confused. "How did you get there?"

"Magic," Peter smirked at me. "I had expected you would know that by now, Wendy Darling." There was a dark look in his face, the darkness I had seen lurking in his eyes earlier today. I backed away from him slowly, some instinct warning me to get far away from Peter.

"Why did you leave me in the jungle?" I demanded.

"It was a test," Peter explained, spreading his hands in a soothing gesture as he walks towards me. "According to the prophecy, only the truest believer can find her way out of Neverland's jungle in less than a day. Not one of my Lost Boys found their way out so quickly on their first day."

"Truest believer? What prophecy? And who are the Lost Boys?" I asked. I heard a hint of desperation in my tone, and I knew that Peter could hear it too. He smiled at me.

"I'll explain everything, Wendy. Just come with me," Peter offered me his hand, but I was already shaking my head. I had trusted Peter once before. I had followed him into the woods, and look how that had turned out. He had abandoned me in the middle of a strange jungle to test some sort of prophecy or nonsense like that.

"No," I said. "I don't know what you want, but I am not the truest believer of anything, and I will not come with you." Peter's reassuring smile turned into a sneer as he slowly let his hand drop. He took another step toward me, grabbing my wrist. Crying out in surprise, I tried to yank away, but his grip was like iron.

"You are the truest believer, Wendy Darling," Peter told me with serious green eyes. "And you are coming with me." He snapped his fingers, and just like that we were hovering above the ground. We were flying.

Author's Note: Just an FYI: this is sort of an introduction to the real story.


	2. Wendy's Flight

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. Read and review, please.

Neverland

105 Years Ago

Wendy's POV

"Put me down right now," I snapped at Peter, anger overcoming my usual politeness. This boy was beyond horrible, and he did not deserve my good manners. An overwhelming feeling of dizziness swept through me, turning my legs to jelly. I felt sick to my stomach, especially as Peter swooped higher into the air. The ground grew too small far too quickly, and I groaned. "I want my feet on the ground." Peter smirked at me.

"You're afraid of heights, aren't you, Miss Darling?" he said mockingly. "You do know that the only way to conquer your fear is to face it."

"I do not want to face my fear, Pet-" I began to lecture him, but he cut me off by diving into a crazy loop-de-loop. I gasped as the wind rushed past me and we spun head over heels in midair. Good Heaven, what was wrong with this boy?

"And what is fear is facing you, Miss Darling? What is your worst fear is staring you right in the eyes?" Pan asked me harshly, staring me down. Wait... was he implying that _he_ was my worst fear? I laughed out loud.

"Don't flatter yourself, Peter," I laughed. "Just because you can do some magic tricks doesn't mean you're my greatest fear."

"Of course," Peter said smoothly. "But does it matter whether or not I'm your worst fear if I know what your worst fear is?" I just stared at him in disbelief, my mouth hanging slightly open.

"You met me today. How could you possibly know my worst fear?" I asked. "That's impossible."

"Not impossible," Peter laughed, suddenly wheeling around and shooting off towards another part of the jungle. I shrieked as he jerked me along by my wrist, my arm bending the wrong way. That was going to leave a mark.

"Where are we going?" I yelled over the rushing onslaught of wind. "Where are you taking me? Hey! Peter! Put me down!" As usual, Peter utterly ignored me. That boy had to learn some manners. We soared on through the cold, clear air for a few minutes. Thankfully, the wind was too loud for either of us to speak. I had nothing to say to such a cruel boy. Instead, I focused on my breathing. In and out. Nice and calm. I tried to even out my breathing, doing my best to ignore the dizzying height and Peter's painful grip on my wrist. Though, I suppose it was better than if he didn't have a tight grip. I did not want to fall from this height. Even though we only could've been airborne for a few minutes, it seemed to last ages. Without warning, Peter broke out of the smooth, straight flight and we began to plummet like a rock, dropping down towards the ground at a sickening speed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed at him. He grinned at me impishly.

"Just helping you face your fear," Peter replied. Growling, I swung a fist at his face, but he easily deflected it and laughed at my efforts. Just as I was about to take another swipe at his smug face, we crashed through the canopy of tree branches. Against my will, I let out another short shriek. In response, Peter laughed wildly, his eyes flashing. The ground was rushing up at me, and I snapped my eyes shut.

"Slow down, Peter, slow down," I pleaded. "Stop. Just stop. Please." I whispered the last word pathetically, and Peter finally slowed down. I felt my feet brush the ground, nearly falling over when I was standing on my own two legs again. I sighed in relief, trembling all over and still not daring to open my eyes. Peter just chuckled.

"You can open your eyes now, Miss Darling," Peter said arrogantly. "The ride's over." Cautiously, I cracked my eyes open. Peter, of course, was smirking smugly at me, and a sudden wave of fury rushed through me, chasing away any fear I might've had.

"I hate you," I told Peter, who had still not let go of my left wrist. With my right hand, I gave him a good, hard slap across the face. His head snapped to the side, and his grip on my wrist loosened. Wrenching away from him, I spun and sprinted into the woods. Peter Pan, or whoever he was, was most certainly insane. I had to get away.


	3. Escape From Neverland

Author's Note: Here's a longer chapter. Please read and review. Enjoy!

Neverland

105 Years Ago

Wendy's POV

But I only got a few yards before my legs froze in place. I struggled to keep running, but some sort of invisible force held me in place. That's when I realized it was Peter's magic. Of course, after I realized that I only redoubled my efforts. I tried to kick my way free of this awful magic, undoubtedly dark magic, but all I managed was a weak twitch. And then, it was too late. Peter appeared in front of me, but strangely enough he did not look angry. He looked... pleased.

"What black magic is this?" I hissed at him, panting as I struggled to move even an inch. It was pointless. There was no getting out of this, but I kept fighting anyway. Giving up certainly wouldn't help me.

"It's not black magic, Miss Darling," Peter corrected. "It's Neverland's magic. It's my magic." I momentarily paused in my efforts to shoot him a deadly glare.

"Well, if this is Neverland's magic, I want no part of it. I want to go home. Now," I told Peter with rigid fury. How dare this boy keep me here? He could only have been a few years older than I!

"You don't get it," Peter said mockingly. "You are not going home. The sooner you accept Neverland as your new home, the sooner it will accept you."

"What do you mean, Neverland will accept me?" I yelled. "How can a place accept a person?"

"Shh," Peter hushed me. "Yelling is unbecoming and inappropriate."

"It's perfectly appropriate," I continued to yell. "An insane boy who thinks he is Peter Pan, my favorite fairytale character, abandons me in the middle of the jungle. When I eventually find my way out, he reappears, tells me that magic is real, and takes me flying without my permission when I am deathly afraid of heights. Then h drags me to some other location in the middle of the woods and freezes me in place with black magic. Yeah, I'd say I have plenty good reason to yell."

"But you have a way to free yourself from the spell," Peter told me calmly, not even bothering to contradict my barrage of insults.

"What?" I asked, momentarily taken aback.

"We're in Neverland, and you have the heart of the truest believer. If you really want to escape my spell, all you have to do is believe," Peter said.

"You're mental," I told him fiercely. "You are not Peter Pan, we are not in Neverland, and _I do not believe!_ " Peter sighed heavily.

"Well, then, you leave me no choice," Peter said with mock sadness. He snapped his fingers, and a strange wooden box appeared around me, surrounding me on all sides. At the same time, the spell holding me motionless broke, and I fell to my knees inside the wood box. I looked at it in puzzlement for a moment. Wooden slats, barely big enough to stand and sit in, a heavy metal lock on the outside. I wrapped my fingers around the wooden slats.

"This is your master plan? Put me in a _cage_?" I spat venomously at Peter. He just smiled at me, and I suddenly could see the evil darkness he had been hiding. He wasn't trying to hide it anymore. Peter's eyes positively glittered with evil and malice, but I stared back at him. I would not back down.

"Yes, this is my master plan," Peter mimicked me. "Do you like it?" Without waiting for a response, he raised one if his hands above his head, holding it just slightly to the left, as if calling for something. Still staring at me, he backed away a bit. I could tell that although he wanted to keep me afraid of him, his attention was drifting elsewhere. Just as I was about to ask why in heaven's name he had his hand in the air, a dark shape swooped towards us. The shadow! The same one that had brought me here! Wait, was it Peter's shadow? I looked down at the ground, and sure enough he cast no shadow. How very strange. But if the shadow had brought me here... the shadow could take me back home.

"Find the brothers she talked about," Peter was telling his shadow. "Bring them here." But before the shadow could fly away, I spoke up. I had a hope, a desperate, desperate hope. But if what Peter said was true, and I really was the truest believer, than I could do this. But I had to believe in myself. I closed my eyes tightly, as I always did at home before I went to bed, and I tried my hardest to believe. _Remember, you saw the magic,_ a voice inside me whispered. And that was true. I had seen the magic! I conjured up memories of Peter's magic. I remembered flying and being frozen in place and how Peter seemed to appear out of nowhere. I realized there was no denying that magic was real. I believed in magic. My eyes shot open, and I found that both Peter and his shadow were staring at me. I looked down at myself, and I realized that I was surrounded by some of golden aura.

"She is the truest believer," Peter whispered. "She's using magic!"

"As the truest believer, I command Peter Pan's shadow to take me far away from Neverland!" I said with firm authority. For a moment, Peter seemed as if he were about to laugh, but his expression instantly turned to one of murderous rage as the shadow swooped towards me and grabbed my forearm.

"You can't take her!" Peter insisted. "You only take orders from me!" The shadow yanked me out of the cage as if it were made of tissue paper, and we hovered ten feet above the ground as the shadow paused to talk with Peter.

"Neverland runs on belief," the shadow replied in a ghoulish voice that sent shivers down my spine. "She is the truest believer. I must follow her orders, whatever they may be." I laughed at the furious expression on Peter's face.

"Beaten at your own game, Peter," I crowed.

"I will find you, Wendy Darling!" Peter yelled. "No matter where you go, what corner you hide in, I will find you." Rather than reply, I concentrated on the spell I wanted to cast. I closed my eyes for a moment and did my best to believe. There. Done. I opened my mouth to reply to Peter's threat, but the shadow shot upwards, spiraling towards the stars. I shrieked as we accelerated, preparing myself for the awful dizziness that heights always gave me. To my surprise, I didn't feel sick in the least. All I felt was the cool air rushing past me, and it actually felt... good.

"Peter was right about that, then," I muttered. "I'm not afraid of heights anymore. I am not afraid." I had to get back and warn my brothers not to go with the shadow. Peter's shadow. Peter Pan was nothing like the stories. I had to warn them. True, I had escaped, but only just. I had barely managed to capture Peter's shadow. He would be coming for my brothers soon enough. He would try to use them against me.

The shadow soared toward the sky, and the island I had been standing on shrank down to the size of an ant. _Goodbye, Neverland,_ I thought to myself. _Goodbye Peter._ I knew I would never see Peter again. No, wait. I wouldn't call him Peter ever again. Peter was too innocent for such a monstrous boy. No. His name was Pan. I desperately hoped that my last act as the truest believer would work. Just before I had flown away, I had decided to cast a memory spell. The next day, hopefully Pan wouldn't even remember my name. Of course, he might recall bits and pieces. He might remember my face. But he would forget me if my spell worked. But I was new to magic, and I had no idea how effective it would be. Alas, the charm did not extend further. Pan would undoubtedly remember my brothers. That's why I had to warn them. I swore I would die before seeing John and Michael become Peter's Lost Boys.

But to my dismay, the shadow did not fly towards the second star to the right. It swerved at the last moment, and the sudden shift jolted me to the side. The cold rush of air stung my face as the shadow swooped towards a different star. It was slightly smaller, but ever so much brighter. Instantly, I knew it was a portal to another realm. And I realized that when I had told the shadow to take me far from Neverland, I hadn't ordered it to take me back home. I hadn't told it to take me back to London.

"No!" I screamed. "What are you doing? Second star to the right, straight on till morning! Second star to the right, straight on till morning!" I shouted the directions back to my realm as if it would make a difference. Of course, though, it didn't. We were far enough away from Neverland that my magic was useless. The shadow didn't slow down. The world seemed to slow down for a moment as the shadow dragged me across realms. We were in a tunnel of sorts, a wide tunnel. The sides were made of thousands of stars shoved together, a billion shiny pinpricks. It reminded me a bit of pixie dust, but this light was silvery and almost blinding. The shadow was flying so slowly I might've been strolling down the street. Though we must've been moving at a tremendous speed to break through the barriers between realms, time felt as though it were sap, dripping gradually down a narrow straw.

But the moment came to an end. There was a sudden flash of light, not the silvery light of the Realm Tunnel, but a blue-purple haze that sprang out of nowhere. There was a sound like glass shattering, and a wave of unbelievable coldness swept over me. It was like stepping from a tropical rainforest into a blizzard. Slowly, the bright lights faded, as did the icy feeling. The shadow released me instantly, and I crashed downwards, spiraling towards the earth like a leaf in autumn. I involuntarily let out a high-pitched shriek, cool air rushing past me. All I could see below me were trees. Pine trees. The shadow must've dropped me from at least a hundred feet in the air, and the ground was coming towards me far too quickly. I broke through the canopy of trees, still heading straight for the ground. This was the end. I was about to hit... five, four, three, two... _what?_ The impact never came. I just stopped, without so much as a jolt. Slowly, tentatively, I opened my eyes. What was going on here? The first thing I noticed was that I was now in the forest, not above it. The second thing I noticed was that I was still hovering above the ground. Not by a lot, only three feet or so, but hovering all the same. How could I be hovering?

I looked around me, not daring to move. By the leaves of the trees, it appeared to be late spring or early summer. Sure enough, I was in the middle of the woods. Pan's shadow was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps it had already flown back to its master. I craned my neck a bit farther, and I caught sight of an odd man with wavy hair, scaly-looking green skin, and some sort of leather clothing. He had his hands raised towards me, and I knew from my time with Pan in Neverland that he was performing magic. He must've been the one holding me aloft.

"Hello there," I said cheerfully, smiling. "Thank you for catching me." The man ignored me and snapped his fingers, causing the magic holding me up to vanish. I fell to the ground, wincing as my ankle twisted the wrong way. The man was staring at me, puzzled. He had strange, muddy eyes that reminded me of an animal's eyes. Crazed. Devoid of human emotion. In a way, they reminded me of Pan's eyes. No, though, Pan had blue-green eyes. But the look in the eyes was the same. Something dark was in this man.

"Who are you?" he asked me. He had a strange voice, high-pitched and not at all adult-like. It was taunting.

"Wendy Darling," I said kindly. "Pleased to meet you, sir." Once again, a look of bewilderment crossed his face. Perhaps my accent was giving him pause. What strange world was I in? This place certainly wasn't anything like London. _London._ All of a sudden, I had a sudden desperation to get to London. I had to warn John and Michael.

"Rumplestiltskin," the funny man introduced himself with a mocking little bow. "Where did you come from, child?" I swallowed. Something about this man's face warned me not to trust him, but then again he had just saved me from falling to my death. Of course, Pan had saved me from falling to my death once. And Pan was a monster.

"London," I said quickly. "There was a flash of light, and then... I was here," I shrugged, "Where _is_ here?" _Better not tell to him about Neverland. He may think I'm insane. Why is he looking at me so strangely?_ I thought. And Rumplestiltskin, or whatever he called himself, was looking at me very strangely. It was almost as if he were evaluating the honesty of my words.

"You're lying," he snarled, stepping forwards menacingly. "Tell the truth, dearie. I don't like liars."

"Neverland," I admitted, raising my chin and trying to hide my fear. "Peter Pan kidnapped me. He was looking for Lost Boys, and I-"

"Peter Pan?" Rumplestiltskin cut me off, his eyes betraying his fury. "_Peter Pan_, did you say?"

"Y-y-yes, sir," I stammered, clutching my skirt to keep my hands from shaking. "P-p-peter Pan, sir." To my surprise, Rumplestiltskin's anger seemed to dissipate, and a dark grin spread across his face.

"Well, then. It seems I may finally have a way to destroy my greatest enemy," he laughed manically. His greatest enemy? What did he mean?

"Your worst enemy, sir?" I asked quietly, curiosity overcoming my good sense.

"Why, yes," Rumplestiltskin giggled. "My father, of course. Peter Pan."

"Let me help," I said immediately, surprising even myself. Then I realized I shouldn't be surprised. I would do anything to defeat Pan. I had to save my brothers. But wait... his father? How could Pan be this man's father? Pan was only a few year older than me! But then again... no one ever aged in Neverland. Pan could've been eighteen for a very, very long time. I decided not to ask about it. After all, did I really want to know the details?

"What?" Rumplestiltskin was taken aback. He stared at me, puzzled for the second time since our meeting. I could be very puzzling, I supposed. "Let you help with what, dearie?"

"Destroying Pan," I said earnestly. "I want to kill Peter Pan." Rumplestiltskin smiled. In just a moment, without even realizing the consequences of my actions, I had set the course of my entire life. I was going to kill Peter Pan.


	4. Training An Assassin Part 1

**Author's Note: Wow, I'm writing a ton today. Please read and review. Thanks for reading!**

**The Enchanted Forest**

**103 Years Ago **

**Wendy's POV **

I sat in the chair by the window. Well, where the window should've been. Rumplestiltskin had an obsession with heavy scarlet drapes. He thought they were properly majestic for someone as wealthy as he. I thought the drapes looked ridiculous. Though, if I were a visitor to the Dark One's castle I probably wouldn't take the time to criticize his choice of decor. I wasn't a visitor, though. Ever since Rumplestiltskin and I had joined forces in the woods two years ago, I had stayed in his castle. It was an uneasy alliance, but Rumplestiltskin believed that because I had lived in Neverland (albeit briefly) I may be of some use. Apparently, I was the first person to ever escape Peter Pan. Until he had the misfortune of meeting me, he had an unbroken record. I was proud to be the one to break it.

"Hello, dearie," Rumplestiltskin said, grinning at me from the other side of the room. I nearly jumped out of my skin. Why did Rumplestiltskin always have to appear out of nowhere?

"Stop doing that!" I said moodily, sinking back into the chair as my sudden shock faded. Rumplestiltskin chose to end our banter and get down to business.

"Time for you to learn magic, dearie," he said. I stared at him.

"You are joking," I told him. Rumplestiltskin laughed shrilly, as if that was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"To defeat Pan," Rumplestiltskin said conspiratorially, "you're gonna need a lot more than bloodlust, dearie. You're gonna need magic."

"Over my dead body," I growled, rising from the chair.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said. "I will be fighting Pan over your dead body if you go to face Pan without knowing any magic at all."

"I don't want to fight Pan with magic. That's the point!" I said, my voice rising. Oh, dear. I'd always had an awful temper. I needed to calm down. "Look," I said, sounding slightly calmer. "I don't want to learn dark magic and end up just like Pan. He's been corrupted by dark magic. That's a fate worse than death." Rumplestiltskin's annoying little grin didn't even waver for a single heartbeat.

"Magic," Rumplestiltskin hissed, "isn't inherently good or evil. No. Magic is just a form of power. And like any power, it can be used for good or evil. Pan wasn't corrupted by magic, dearie, he was corrupted by power. You have to trust yourself to not be corrupted in the same way, or Pan will win. He will prey on any weakness, any fear, including fear of evil."

"I'm not afraid of evil," I said quietly. "I'm afraid evil will win."

"Pan plays mind games, dearie. He wants to see his victims crumble. And because you're afraid of evil winning, Pan will do his best to make it so."

**The Enchanted Forest **

**102 Years Ago **

**Wendy's POV **

_ The land stretched in front of me, dark and mysterious in the light of the full moon that hangs overhead like a crystal ball. As I swooped in closer to the island, I could make out some of the landmarks. Mermaid Lagoon. Skull Rock. Hangman's Tree. That's when I realized I was flying over Neverland. But... how? I couldn't fly. My magic wasn't that powerful. Only one person could fly and that was... _

_ "Peter Pan," I muttered into the wind. I heard I chuckle beside me, and I looked over, surprised. I had thought I was alone. Sure enough, Pan was flying beside me, the moonlight leaving strange shadows on his face. A sudden wave of fury rushed through me. _

_ "You!" I yelled, swinging my fist at his face. Pan dodged easily, and glared at me sternly. _

_ "There's no time for games, Wendy," he chided. "There's something you need to know." _

_ "What?" I snapped, impatient for him to tell me so I could get to the part where I punched him in the face. _

_ "I have your brothers with me. In Neverland. And unless you come back to Neverland, I'm going to kill them," Pan grinned at me. I stared at him, halting in midair by pulling myself into a vertical position. _

_ "What?" I breathed. "Impossible. You're lying." Pan just smirked at me pityingly as he, too, shifted to a vertical position. _

_ "You know I'm not," Pan said calmly. "I'll kill John first. Then Michael. The oldest should go first, don't you think?" How could he talk so casually about killing anyone? About killing my brothers?_

_ "I'm going to murder you," I told Pan. He raised an eyebrow, laughing tauntingly as he hovered in midair. _

_ "Are you?" Pan said, amused. "We'll make it a game, then. You like games, don't you, Wendy? I remember last time you were here you said you liked games. We played hide-and-go-seek." _

_ "And you always won," I said bitterly. "Funny, though, that you never took a turn at hiding. You always were the seeker. I wonder how well you'll do now that you're the one running away." _

_ "It'll be a two-way game," Pan laughed in delight. "You try to chase me down and kill me. I try to chase you down and kill you." _

_ "Sounds like fun," I replied sarcastically._

_ "Oh, it will be," Pan said darkly. "But just remember, Wendy Darling. We will play our little game in Neverland. Or John dies. You have two years, Wendy, or I will bring you to Neverland myself. And your brother John will be dead."_

I jerked awake, sitting up so fast the world seemed to spin. I gasped for breath, trying to calm my nerves. When I touched my cheeks, they were wet. I had been crying in my sleep. But that dream... it was so realistic. I shuddered just remembering the look in Pan's eyes.

"But that's all it was. It was just a dream, Wendy," I told myself. "You're safe and you never have to go back to that place ever again." And John and Michael were safe too, weren't they? Unless Pan's shadow took them... no. I couldn't afford to think that way. I had to defeat Pan. If Pan was holding my brothers hostage, I knew I wouldn't stand a chance. So I had to believe that he wasn't. I had to believe they were safe. I finally caught my breath and wiped away my tears. Just a dream.

Then I swung my legs over the side of the bed, stretching as I stood up. The stone floor was cold under my bare feet, but I had grown used to the cold. It was always cold in Rumplestiltskin's castle. I looked down at my outfit: a long white nightgown with white stockings. Yesterday, Rumplestiltskin had taught me a spell that supposedly changed your clothes. So rather than walk over to my closet, I closed my eyes and imagined the outfit I wanted to wear. Light blue tunic. White trousers. Tan leather boots. I muttered the spell under my breath and walked over to the full-length mirror. To my dismay, but not to my surprise, I was still wearing the nightgown. In the mirror, I was just a too-skinny sixteen-year-old girl with wavy gold-brown hair and wide green eyes. My face was too narrow. My chin was too pointy. My nose was too small. My lips were too big and red. In my opinion, I looked like the worst sort of china doll, the kind that is always so overdone. I looked delicate. Breakable. I hated it.

Cursing, I turned away from the mirror and walked over to my closet. Since the only clothes besides the white shirt and purple skirt that Rumplestiltskin found me in that he allowed me were the ones I made with my magic, I didn't have many options. On the plus side, I never needed to worry about what to wear. I had exactly three options: A purple cloak and black tunic with black trousers (too much black), a dark brown tunic with sand-colored trousers (boring), and a crimson tunic with white trousers. Naturally, I opted for the last option. I looked good in dark red. As I finished changing and strode out of my closet towards the door, I heard a faint click. Slowly, I turned around, looking around the room suspiciously. Could something have fallen? No, everything was where I had left it. _Except._ The window. It was unlocked. It had been locked. Ever since the shadow had taken me to Neverland, I always locked the window. I had even made Rumplestiltskin cast a protection spell on the window. Nothing could unlock that window. Except obviously, something could.

Cautiously walking towards the window, I discreetly picked up a dagger that I kept on my bedside table. You know, just in case. But when I reached the window, no one was there except me. My breath fogged on the glass as I peered into the courtyard below. Rumplestiltskin made sure to give me an inward-facing window, just to assuage my fears of the shadow coming to take me away. But he and I both knew that if Pan were intent on taking me, where my window was would not matter. Either way, the courtyard was bathed in moonlight and completely empty. I breathed a sigh of relief, even though the scariest part was yet to come.

Hands shaking, I reached for the window. I pushed the window outward, and it slid open easily. I had to check for any sign of Pan, even if I was afraid. As a cool night breeze swept through the window, a piece of yellowed parchment that had been caught on the hinge of the window fluttered forward into my room. I snatched it out of the air. It was a tiny slip of paper, about as large as my thumb. It could've been stuck in the hinge for years, a remnant of some nobleman's letter. But I knew it had not been there for years. Deep down, I knew it had put there tonight. And I knew who had put it there, too. Slowly, I unfurled the slip of paper, gasping at the words. There were only five words on it.

It was not a dream


	5. Training An Assassin Part 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the views, guys, but how about some reviews? As always, thanks for reading.**

**The Enchanted Forest **

**101 Years Ago **

**Wendy's POV **

The entire world was covered in snow, the kind of blue-grey snow that seems to choke life out of the day. Cold, wet snow and heavy blue clouds pressing down on me like a coffin lid. Needless to say, I decided to stay inside. It wasn't actually much better inside Rumple's castle, though. The castle was made of rough-hewn grey stone blocks that were positively icy to the touch. I huddled away from the windows, for once grateful for Rumple's questionable curtain style. The thick drapes at least provided some insulation from the bone-chilling winter freeze. Luckily, I had managed to create a warmer winter outfit using magic, otherwise I would be freezing to a popsicle in a short-sleeve tunic and loose linen trousers. Slowly, my attention drifted to the snowstorm currently howling outside. The wind sounded like a pack of hungry wolves.

"Wendy!" Rumple snapped. "You need to focus!" Sighing, I turned my gaze back to the cluster of potion bottles in front of me. Some were glowing, some sparkled in the blue half-light, and all of the concoctions were strange neon colors. But they all looked the same to me. Rumple had been at it all morning, trying to teach me potions as part of my training to defeat Pan. A small fact: I hated potions and everything about them.

"Face it, Rumple, I'm not ever going to be a potions master," I told him wearily. Rumple growled in frustration, picking up one of the vials and shaking it in front of my face. It was a purple-blue potion that glowed with some sort of inner light.

"Look at this," Rumple snarled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty," I commented dryly. Rumple slammed the potion back onto the table, and the liquid sloshed around wildly inside the bottle.

"One taste of that _pretty_ potion, and Pan would be dead on the floor," Rumple hissed viciously. "You need to learn magic, Wendy."

"You're going to trick Pan into drinking a pink potion? Yeah, I'm sure he'll fall for that," I said innocently. "That's a wonderful plan, Rumple."

"Sarcasm won't get you anywhere in Neverland. Magic will," Rumple told me, making the array of potions vanish with a wave of his hand. "Yet you refuse to learn."

"Magic isn't my cup of tea," I told him with a shrug. "I'm terrible at casting confusion spells, worse at casting maiming spells, and I can't brew a potion for the life of me. The only things I'm good at are protection spells and healing spells."

"But in Neverland, you bent the shadow to your will," Rumple countered in that annoyingly high-pitched voice. "You have magic, dearie, but something is stopping you from using it. So what is holding you back?" I swallowed hard, because I knew exactly what was holding me back. But I couldn't admit it to Rumple. He was the Dark One, after all. He would never understand, even if he lived for a hundred lifetimes.

"I don't know," I lied, spitting the words out with venom. "Magic is more trouble than it's worth, anyway." Rumple's eyes grew dangerously dark as his anger rose.

"You will learn magic, dearie!" Rumple roared. "Or-"

"Or what?" I asked quietly. "You'll kill me? That would a little redundant. Pan's already promised to kill me anyway." Rumple and I glared at each other across the small, rickety potions table, neither of us willing to back down.

"You will learn magic, dearie," Rumple repeated, this time in a calmer tone. I didn't respond, but I felt my jaw tense and my shoulders stiffen. Just as I felt about ready to explode in rage, the front door of Rumple's castle burst open. Rumple whipped around instantly, but I was already facing the massive iron door and stood stock-still. I didn't trust myself to move, because, knowing me, I would probably do something stupid like try to punch the Dark One in the nose. The doors had crashed open so forcefully, they slammed into the walls. Wow. That was rather impressive. I knew from personal experience that those doors were _heavy_. I could barely budge them. A mass of snowflakes swept into the room, blown in by a wintry gale. I shivered at the cold wind, peering into the blizzard to make out who had come to the Dark One's in the middle of a snowstorm. I didn't know about Rumple, but to me that seemed rather suspicious. Shady.

A thin figure swept into the castle as quickly as though she were part of the wind. It was a dark blue cloak, unadorned except for several lingering snowflakes that clung to the cold fabric. A mere moment after the person had entered, Rumple swept his hands towards the door, slamming them shut with magic. The visitor threw back the hood of her cloak, and I had to hold back a gasp. It was a young woman, only a few years older than me, and her hair was pure black, black than ravens, blacker than coal, blacker than ebony. I had met Snow White, and this woman had hair blacker than Snow White did. And her skin was too pale, an unhealthy pallor that seemed to radiate icy chill. She had wide blue eyes and full lips the color of coral. In other words, she was beautiful like winter was beautiful, like ice was beautiful. Coldly beautiful. Rumple seemed to be frozen in place, staring at this woman. Clearly, he knew who she was.

"Hello," the woman smiled with surprising warmth considering how icy she appeared to be. "Rumpelstiltskin. Wendy Darling." How did she know me? Who was this strange lady? Rumple stepped forward, blocking my view of the stranger.

"I thought you might return, dearie," Rumple cackled. I edged to the side so I could see the stranger. The warm smile had dropped from her face, and she was glaring daggers at Rumple.

"My powers are growing too strong, Rumpelstiltskin. I cannot control them anymore. Take them away," the woman said in a hurried tone, glancing anxiously at me. Rumple noticed her nervous glance and giggled.

"Don't worry, dearie. Wendy is no threat," he said tauntingly.

"But she is destined to-" the woman began.

"Ah!" Rumple cut her off. "No need to spread rumors, dearie."

"Wait, what?" I stepped forward, in front of Rumple. "What about my destiny?" Rumple shoved me to the side, and I cried out as I lost my balance and fell to the floor.

"You have not told her?" the woman questioned.

"Told me what?" I asked. "Rumple, what is she talking about?"

"That's enough of your poison, Ice Queen," Rumple spat. "You want me to take your powers away. I'm sure we can work out a deal." Wincing at the pain in my ankle, I slowly got to my feet. But the Ice Queen's attention had strayed from my so-called "destiny".

"Yes," the Ice Queen said eagerly. "My powers- they are too strong. I am worried I will injure someone beyond repair. My family, my kingdom- they are all in danger."

"This blizzard is yours?" Rumple asked, delighted. The Queen nodded. "Beautiful," Rumple muttered. "So much magic. And you just want to... throw it all away?"

"Yes," she agreed earnestly. "I want it gone." Rumple nodded slowly, contemplating what sort of deal he wanted to make in this situation.

"I will take all of your powers away, Ice Queen, if in return you agree to transfer your powers to Wendy," Rumple said. Wait, what? The Ice Queen glanced at me, hesitating, and I took a nervous step back.

"Rumple, what is going on?" I asked. "I don't want her powers." Of course, Rumple ignored me.

"Deal," the Ice Queen said firmly. Rumple giggled, actually _giggled_, in delight, stalking forward. He grabbed both of the Ice Queen's hands, and she let out an ear-piercing shriek that seemed to rattle the castle, even though that was impossible. I clapped my hands over my ears, scrambling backwards into I bumped into the opposite wall. I had to get away from that god-awful scream. It was more than noise, it seemed to dig into my heart, cutting me open like a shard of glass. I moaned, sinking to my knees, but I couldn't bring myself to look away. Because along with the scream, there were images, strangely clear pictures wreathed in grey-blue mist, constantly shifting and flickering to new pictures. Was I seeing the Ice Queen's life? No, that was impossible. Because the images... were images of me. I still looked the smear age, seventeen, but my eyes were... different. Older. Filled with life and experience. I saw myself on an island that I prayed I would never have to see again. _Neverland_. But strangely enough, I didn't see Pan. The images were so confused, like a giant puzzle with pieces missing, constantly shifting and turning into different pictures. Wait! I made out a picture of the Ice Queen walking along a beach. And there, Rumple holding a bow and a quiver of arrows, yelling something over his shoulder. And another image of me, running through the forest as if my life depended on it. The last image, though, haunted me. It was a face that I hated, that I had last seen in a dream more than a year ago. Pan. Peter Pan. It was an image of him, an expression of hurt and regret on his face, blood dripping from his arm. He was holding a long dagger that glinted silver. I stood up for a closer look, but the time I did the image had vanished. In fact, all the images had vanished. Where did the images go?

The Ice Queen was sobbing on the floor, crumpled in a heap, but Rumple wasn't paying her the slightest attention. He was staring at me expectantly, giving me that eerie smile.

"What?" I asked, but suddenly I couldn't see straight. There were three of Rumple, and forty of the Ice Queen. My vision began to bend and fold, and I staggered to the side, slamming into the wall. I lost control of my legs. My knees buckled, and I sat down hard on the cold stone floor. "Rumple, what's going on?" I asked weakly. _The Ice Queen... those images... Rumple's deal... transfer her powers to me... Where did the images go?_ Suddenly, I could see the images again, but not with my eyes. I could sense them because they were inside of me. The Ice Queen had given me her powers, but what powers were they? They didn't make me feel strong, they made me feel weak. And tired. So... very... tired. The last thing I saw before the darkness took me was Pan's face, laced with blood, stained with regret.


	6. The Ice Queen

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Please review. I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but I believe in you guys. Come on, guys!**

**The Enchanted Forest **

**101 Years Ago **

**Wendy's POV **

The instant my eyes opened, I bolted upright, looking around wildly. It had to be a dream. I couldn't have the Ice Queen's powers. I couldn't. But there was only one way to tell for sure. Sighing, I closed my eyes again, reaching into the deepest recesses of my mind. And I found exactly what I did not want to find, exactly what I was looking for. The images, too many of them to count, were whisking around inside my head like leaves in autumn, blowing in all directions, tumbling everywhere and over everything. Groaning, I concentrated, and I found that if I tried I could push the images back so they wouldn't bother me. It was hard, and it took a few minutes, but it felt ever so much better. I don't want these idiotic powers, I thought. What were the images supposed to mean, anyway? I remembered the images I had seen yesterday, the Ice Queen and Rumpelstiltskin and me and Neverland and... Pan. And what had the Ice Queen meant when she talked about my destiny? My head was buzzing uncomfortably with questions, so I decided to just push them aside for the time being.

I looked around. I was still in the main hall of Rumple's castle, right where I had collapsed. How long had I been out? It was impossible to tell. Across the room, the Ice Queen was huddled against the wall, quiet tears trickling down her cheeks. She wasn't looking at me, though, she was staring off into the distance. Rumpelstiltskin was nowhere to be seen, and I wondered where he had gone off to. I shakily got to my feet, steadying myself by leaning on the edge of the potions table. Then I carefully made my way over to the Ice Queen. Each step was like walking on a tightrope, and I was barely balancing, swaying in the wind. With all this new information pounding on the inside of my head, I felt as though my entire life was about this delicate balancing act between the images in my mind and real life. I sat down next to the Ice Queen, folding my legs up underneath me. She didn't even notice I was there, but continued to stare into space with sad blue eyes that tugged at my heart. The Ice Queen looked like a little lost girl who couldn't find her mother.

"Um, are you okay?" I said very eloquently. _Really, Wendy? She's crying like her parents are dead and you ask her if she's okay?_ Yeah, I had never been one for long speeches. I never knew what to say. Slowly, very slowly, the Ice Queen shook her head, and I realized that I was irritated that I didn't know her name. I mean, her name couldn't be "The Ice Queen" unless her parents really hated her. So I took a deep breath.

"We may have gotten off on the wrong foot," I said with a smile. "Let's start over, yes? My name is Wendy Darling." The smallest trace of a smile crossed the Ice Queen's face. Finally, she turned her blue gaze to me.

"Pleased to meet you, Wendy," she replied weakly. "I'm Melody. Melody Rowanwood."

"Hey, that's a good name. Better than Wendy," I said encouragingly. "So, um, can I call you Mella? Or just Mel?" Melody laughed through the last of her tears.

"Call me whatever you like, dear," she said. "I am just glad not to be the Ice Queen any longer."

"So... what were your powers? Because you transferred them to me, and I'm just a bit confused," I confessed. Melody looked at me sympathetically.

"I am so sorry," Melody apologized. "I should never made that deal with Rumpelstiltskin. The powers of the Ice Queen are a burden you should not have to bear." I sighed, wincing as I felt the images bubbling inside of me.

"What are the images?" I asked.

"It is the gift of prophecy. Seeing the future, that is," Melody explained. "I promise it will get easier."

"But what about your other powers? The snow and ice?" I said. Rumpelstiltskin had said that Melody had caused the blizzard.

"You don't have those powers?" Melody asked, bewildered. I cocked my head, feeling inside myself for ice powers. But I couldn't feel any such powers. At least, I didn't think so. There was a slight flicker, but it was so faint that it was nothing but a spark with no wood to kindle it.

"No," I told Melody. "I don't think I do."

"Well, perhaps those powers were not transferred to you from some reason," Melody suggested. I shrugged.

"So how long was I out for?" I asked.

"Not too long. Far less than I was when I first received the powers," Melody said comfortingly. But something inside her seemed to crumble, and the tears began to stream down her pale face once again.

"What's the matter?" I said anxiously.

"Nothing at all," Melody tried to smile, wiping away the tears as fast as they came. "I had those powers for so long, I feel as though something important is missing. Like I've lost something close to my heart." I laid a hand on her arm and looked at her seriously.

"Trust me, I would give you back those powers if I could. Those bloody images are giving me a splitting headache," I said gravely. Melody laughed and I joined her. "What prophecy was Rumple trying to keep from me so badly?" I asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"I am not sure I should-" Melody started hesitantly.

"Nonsense," I cut her off. "You can trust me." Melody studied me for a moment, looking straight into my soul. She gave me a brief nod and leaned her head back against the stone wall, taking a deep breath.

"When I first got my powers, I was eight years old," Melody began. "I inherited them from a woman named Cora. Cora really was an Ice Queen; she is the coldest person I have known. She was my mother, but she abandoned my older sister, Zelena, in a faraway land and always favored my younger sister, Regina. I was the middle child, never quite good enough for Cora. Cora was going to pass her Ice Queen powers to Regina when she became queen."

"Wait," I interrupted. "Regina? Like the Evil Queen? The Evil Queen is your sister, then."

"Yes," Melody said sadly. "When Cora tried to give her powers to Regina, it didn't work. For some reason, the Ice Queen powers didn't take to Regina. So the ice powers were loose, searching for a new master. I was in the room, watching the ceremony, and the powers latched onto me. I was the only suitable Ice Queen in the room, so the powers came to me. After I got the powers, I did not know what to do. Cora never liked me, and Regina despised me because I had taken away what were supposed to be _her_ powers. So I ran away when I was ten years old. I learned to master my powers by myself. I had no guidance. No help. No one to explain my powers to me. I was only a little girl, scared witless by my dangerous new powers. When I was thirteen, I cried myself to sleep after a particularly terrible day. In the middle of the night, a shadow appeared, offering to take me to a magical land with no adults, where I would be free to use my magic. A place where I could belong."

"Neverland," I murmured. Melody nodded.

"Neverland," she agreed. "I was foolish. I trusted the shadow. I went to Neverland. And the instant I saw Peter Pan, I fell into a deep sleep. I slept for a week, and while I slept I had visions of the future. Peter Pan is the king of Neverland, but he is destined to be overthrown."

"Overthrown? What does that mean?" I asked, my throat suddenly feeling rough and swollen.

"Destroyed. Defeated. Cast down," Melody said. "Someone was destined to kill Pan and rule Neverland in his place."

"Me," I said. "I'm destined to kill Pan."

"You are," Melody agreed. "But there was more to my vision. I knew that only a girl with the powers of the Ice Queen could defeat Pan. I was scared that the prophecy meant me, so I fled Neverland. I was too cowardly to fight Pan. But you, Wendy Darling, have spirit. You are braver than I." I shook my head in denial, but Melody grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to look her in the eyes.

"I can't. It can't possibly be me. I can't defeat Pan by myself. Rumpelstiltskin has a better chance, he's the Dark One. He'll defeat Pan. Yeah, he'll do it. Not me. No, I'm useless. I know nothing of magic," I began to babble nervously.

"You can do it, Wendy," Melody said. "I believe in you."


	7. Brother

**Author's Note: Please read and review. Thanks for all the views! You guys are awesome! Don't forget to review. I included a bit of a surprise in this next chapter.**

**The Enchanted Forest **

**A Century Ago **

**Wendy's POV **

I joined the crowd of townspeople that were gawking at the passing carriage. Except I did not gawk, of course. I kept my hood up and my eyes up. If what Rumple told me was true, than this sorcerer was the key to defeating Pan. For five years, ever since meeting Rumple for the first time in the woods, I had traveled with him, learning the art of magic. Of course, I refused to do dark magic. Rumple argued that this made me weak, but I wouldn't back down. Pan used dark magic. When I defeated him, I didn't want it to be because I was more evil than him. I wanted it to be because I was better than him. I wanted good to win. Still, Rumple insisted on teaching me rudimentary magic. Magic was the only defense against Pan, he said. So, reluctantly, I learned some very basic magic. Protection spells. Healing spells. Cloaking spells. Just nothing that might hurt someone. Every so often, Rumple tried to teach me damaging spells, but I was useless at them. Admittedly, my Ice Queen powers made up for my otherwise incompetent magic skills. Melody had stayed with Rumple and me for a few months and we become good friends, but she was uncomfortable traveling with the Dark One and had left to travel on her own. For some reason, I was no longer uncomfortable. In a way, I was Rumple's apprentice. Just like the Evil Queen, Melody's sister. I was determined not to end up like her. I would not be evil. And, of course, Rumple was careful to make sure that no one knew I was his apprentice. He mockingly called it bad publicity, but I knew that he wanted to make sure that I could play the "innocent little girl" card if I ever needed to do so. In a twisted sort of way, I supposed Rumple thought of me as his own daughter. What a disturbing idea. But now that this new sorcerer was in town, I had a chance to escape learning dark magic. Rumple said that if I could convince this new sorcerer to fight against Pan, we could easily destroy him. Melody had told me that I was the only one who could defeat Pan, but I knew deep inside that I could not kill Pan. I could not be a killer, but I knew that my brothers would die if Pan did not. And so I wanted Pan dead.

I watched the black carriage carefully. Then, at a painstakingly timed moment, I threw back my hood and dashed into the road, straight in front of the carriage.

"Help! Help! Bandits!" I screamed shrilly. Sure enough, "bandits" in dark clothes chased after me, just as Rumpelstiltskin had arranged. They weren't bandits of course, they were really only villagers dressed as thieves, but as Rumple liked to say "the technicalities were insignificant". As far as anyone else was concerned, I was being chased by bloodthirsty thieves, when in reality the only one they needed to fear was me and my mentor, Rumpelstiltskin. Oh, the irony. The people alongside of the road began shrieking as well, scattering as they caught sight of the "bandits". The carriage jolted to an abrupt stop as I, followed by the parade of bandits, dashed across the path. The black horses pulling the carriage reared up on their hind legs, protesting the sudden halt with loud whinnies. Just as planned, I pretended to be scared of the horses. I flinched backwards as they reared up, "accidentally" falling backwards onto the ground so the alleged bandits had enough time to catch up with me.

"Well, well, miss," said the lead "bandit", "it seems we've got you surrounded." I had to choke back a laugh at his sinister tone. I knew this guy from town. He was the baker's son, harmless as a fly and not even a year older than I was, and I was a mere seventeen. Still, I managed to paste a terrified expression on my face.

"Please," I begged. "I haven't got anything valuable, just my grandmother's silver necklace. Please. Please, don't take it. It's all I have left of her." The baker's son (Thomas, I thought his name was) opened his mouth to reply in a bandit-ly manner, the door to the carriage flew open, smacking into the side of the vehicle. Someone was in a bad mood. Thomas spun around to face this new threat while I pretended to be too scared to even get to my feet. Rumple's instructions were very clear. I was to play the part of the helpless young girl. This way, Rumple said, we could test how this new sorcerer responded to someone who needed help, which was important because we were going to plead for this person's help. We would also see if he was powerful enough to defeat these "bandits". In other words, we would see if he truly was powerful enough to help us defeat Pan.

As the thieves peered over at the now-open carriage door, a person jumped out of the coach. Both of their booted feet hit the ground at the same time, making a single, deliberate _thunk_. From where I was on the dusty road, I could only see the bottom half of this sorcerer. Sure enough, they were wearing boots, worn brown leather boots with cloth patches. They were lace-up boots, tied tightly with black thread, and reached up just over the knee. The person was also wearing some sort of baggy gray pants, tucked into the boots. Though the pants were loose, I could tell this person was incredibly skinny. Teenage skinny. A teenage sorcerer? _Pan,_ a voice in my head whispered. No. I pushed the thought away. Pan would never leave Neverland. Yet... I had never heard of another wizard so young.

This sorcerer, whoever he was, turned to face the lead bandit, Thomas. For a moment the two looked at each other in silence, while I decided to turn up the "helpless little girl" factor by sobbing. I'd always been able to cry at will; it was a little talent of mine. Rumple would be pleased if he could see me now. Actually, he probably could. Rumple would undoubtedly be watching the entire thing from one of his crystal balls or something.

"So," drawled the sorcerer, "you're the fools who got in my way." No. Oh no. Instantly, I stopped my forced weeping, and I felt my heart freeze in place. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe. I knew that voice. And it wasn't Pan. Oh, no, it certainly wasn't Pan. I listened carefully to the conversation between Thomas and Him. Part of me wanted to run, but not now. Not when I was so close to defeating Pan. Rumple might be right. This sorcerer could be the key, regardless of his identity.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Thomas said mockingly. "What are you going to do to me? Pinch me? Poke me? I'm shaking in my boots." I could feel my blood freeze. _Please don't make him angry, Thomas,_ I thought. Please, please, please. But it was too late for Thomas.

"Actually," the sorcerer said thoughtfully. "I'm going to kill you." I leapt to my feet as he said that, throwing caution to the wind. I no longer cared about Rumpelstiltskin and his precious plan. I didn't even care about Peter Pan. All I knew was that I couldn't watch someone die in front of me. I thrust my hands out towards Thomas, casting a hasty protection spell. It was the first time I had used a spell outside of Rumple's training, and it was too late. My brother the sorcerer had ripped out Thomas's heart, and was staring at it maliciously, but as I jumped up his gaze flicked to me. Because, yes, Michael was the infamous sorcerer. Michael, my younger brother, a gentle soul who carried his teddy bear everywhere. Michael, now my age, now clearly no longer innocent. But why was he here? And how did he know magic?

"Thomas!" I cried out, rushing over to him and doing my best to ignore Michael. Thomas fell to his knees, gasping in agony as Michael squeezed the heart tauntingly. I looked over my shoulder to glare at Michael. "Give him back his heart, you monster," I snarled at Michael. It wasn't supposed to work this way. Rumple had said that the new sorcerer wouldn't kill the villagers who pretended to be bandits. But now I realized that Rumple had no way of knowing what the sorcerer would do. He probably said that just so I would help him stage this. And why would Michael ever do this? Michael chuckled, walking over to me and Thomas.

"Good to see you too, Wendy," he said mockingly. "Peter's been missing you." I stared at him, my mouth hanging slightly open even as I grasped the shoulder of the wheezing Thomas.

"But how- the memory charm-" I stuttered. Pan couldn't remember me. It was impossible. And Michael hadn't been in Neverland when I left. Had Pan captured him and turned him into a Lost Boy so quickly?

"It didn't work," Michael grinned cruelly. "Don't you know? Peter Pan never fails." With that, he crushed the heart in his palm, watching as the wind blew away the grey ashes that remained. Thomas slumped in my arms, whimpering in pain.

"No- Thomas!" I yelled. "Thomas! Don't die, Thomas!" The other bandits ran off into the forest, scared away by the death of their leader. I was alone. Well, alone with a dying man and my traitorous brother.

"It's too late for me," Thomas sputtered, the light in his eyes already fading. "Just get out of here. Run." And those were his last words. Tears trickled down my face, real tears this time, and I bent over Thomas's body, closing his unseeing eyes with my fingertips.

"Thomas," I cried. I didn't know him well, but he had seemed nice enough. And now he was gone. And I was alone. Alone with Michael, who was apparently the most recruit of the person I had been trying to kill for five years. To my surprise, Michael knelt down next to me.

"Such a shame, isn't it?" Michael said tauntingly. "Such a shame to lose a life like this. Thomas was a good boy." I glared at him through my tears, trying and failing to drag Thomas's body away from him.

"Don't you dare talk about him," I spat. Michael just smiled at me.

"You're pretty even when you cry, sister," he said. "I can see why Pan likes you." I hissed in disgust, even though my head was reeling. I knew for a fact that Pan did not like me. He had told me himself that he did not like any girls. That's why he only had Lost Boys and not any Lost Girls.

"I don't know what happened to you, Michael, but you're not my brother anymore. I hate you," I told Michael, looking back down at Thomas. Less than five minutes ago, Thomas had been living, breathing, talking. And now he was dead. All because of Michael. How could my own brother be such a cold-hearted murderer?

"Of course you do," Michael said soothingly. "But that's all right. I don't need you to like me. I just need you to come with me to Neverland."

"And what makes you think I would _ever_ go back to that place," I asked him angrily, rising to my feet. Michael mimicked my movement as he, too, stood up. Unfortunately for me. he was six feet tall while I was only three inches over five feet.

"I don't think you have much of a choice," Michael said quietly. He flicked his wrist, and suddenly I flew backwards, straight into a tree. I screamed as I felt my arm crushed between me and the giant oak. Pain shot through me, blurring my vision. I laid in a crumpled heap, cradling my arm and biting back a whimper. It was surely broken. No, more than that. My arm felt as if it were shattered.

"What happened to you?" I asked Michael, glaring murderously at him as he walked over to me leisurely. I felt tears prick at my eyes. "You used to be my brother. You used to be a boy who liked to play hide-and-go-seek. You used to ask me to tell you stories." Michael just laughed.

"I grew up," he said.

"What? Grew up?" It was my turn to laugh, even though doing so made sharper pain lance through my arm. Oh, God, it hurt. "You grew up in Neverland? Isn't that like blasphemy?"

"I didn't grow up in Neverland. I was forced to grow up the instant you ran away," Michael snarled, suddenly dropping his playful demeanor. "It's all your fault, Wendy. That night that you found the shadow and decided to run away? Peter hunted me and John down. He's going to kill John unless you come back to Neverland."

"What?" I asked weakly. "He has John? How is that possible?" I winced, but Michael didn't pay that any attention. I could barely breathe from the pain. I felt as though my arm was on fire. Michael grabbed me by the shirt, lifting me into the air so we were face-to-face. My legs dangled uselessly in the air, and only a few inches separated me from Michael. And his eyes were dark with fury. I knew I should be scared, but I was in too much agony to even care. I just wanted the pain to stop.

"If you had stayed in Neverland, none of this would have ever happened," Michael yelled.

"Put me down!" I spat. Michael smirked and dropped me to the ground. I landed in a crumpled heap, and I didn't even try to move. I didn't even have the energy to raise my head.

"I did consider just killing you," Michael said conversationally. "But then I realized that would be too easy. Death is final, you see." I rolled onto my side so I could see him. Keeping an eye on him was probably the best idea. Michael knelt down in front of me, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "But whatever Pan has planned for you, dear sister," he broke into a nasty grin, "will be eternal. And you, poor Wendy Darling, are powerless to stop him."

"Not exactly. I actually have friends in high places, Michael," I said, trying to ignore how Michael said he wanted to kill me. He was obviously trying to get a reaction out of me. That's all it was, right? He didn't actually want to kill me, right? "I know this guy who knows this guy who knows the Dark One," I continued even though my thoughts were racing. Michael's eyes flashed in alarm at the words "Dark One". He stepped forward, probably to cover my mouth so I couldn't speak, but I was faster.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I summon thee!" I yelled as loudly as I could and prayed for a miracle.


	8. Hello Again

**Author's Note: Don't worry, we'll get to see Pan in this chapter. Also, please review. I have almost three hundred views, but no reviews. Come on, guys! I'll probably have the next chapter up by tomorrow, but if I get a review I'll put it up today. Oh, and I've also decided that from now on, I'm going to post a quote at the beginning of every chapter. Enjoy! **

**Quote: "Becoming fearless isn't the point. That's impossible. It's learning how to control your fear, and how to be free from it." - Tobias Eaton in Veronica Roth's "Divergent"**

**The Enchanted Forest **

**A Century Ago **

**Wendy's POV **

Michael whipped his head side to side, scanning anxiously for the appearance of the Dark One. But Rumpelstiltskin did not come. Of course he didn't. Because I was just another pawn in his game, right? I tried to ignore the icy claws that clamped down on my heart, but I couldn't. Maybe, after five years, I had begun to think of Rumple as my father. _That was stupid, Wendy, _I chide myself. I couldn't trust anyone. Not even my own brothers, the people I was fighting to save. Michael turned back to me with a nasty sneer on his face, an expression that reminded me so much of Pan that I stumbled backwards in horror.

"Come along, then," Michael chirped, grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the carriage. I dug my heels into the ground, but all it did was slow Michael down a bit. He stopped to look at me disapprovingly.

"Wendy, Pan's already won," Michael told me. "There's no need to keep fighting him."

"I will never stop fighting him, not until I die," I spat. I couldn't understand why Michael was on Pan's side. What had Pan done to him?

"That can be arranged," Michael replied swiftly. He turned on his heel, resuming his walk to the carriage. I waited to make my move when Michael stepped up into the carriage. He had one foot in the carriage, one foot on the ground. I stomped as hard as I could on his foot, at the same time wrenching my arm free. As Michael cursed, falling clumsily out of the carriage, I took off down the dirt road, sprinting as fast as I could. But I couldn't stay on the path. I was too easy to spot, too easy to chase down. After a split-second of hesitation, I dove into the woods. That was better. The thick foliage hid me from view as I stumbled over vines and roots. I hated the forest passionately, but today it was protecting me. As I glanced over my shoulder, I was suddenly reminded of being in Neverland, running from Pan in the dense jungle. Now, though, Pan's soldiers were in my home. I had the advantage here. I had to keep running. I had to keep fighting.

**Meanwhile, in Rumpelstiltskin's Castle **

Rumpelstiltskin watched the image in the crystal ball carefully. All was going according to plan. Wendy ran into the road, the so-called bandits chased her, the sorcerer got out of the carriage... then, for no reason that Rumple could see, the crystal ball flickered and went blank, turning back into a pearly white ball with grey mist floating inside it.

"What?" Rumpelstiltskin roared, throwing the crystal ball at the stone wall. He had plenty more crystal balls, and that one was obviously defective. But the crystal didn't smash into the wall. Instead, someone caught it. Rumpelstiltskin turned slowly, warily, to face this new threat.

"Pan," he breathed. Peter Pan smirked, tossing the crystal ball into the air and catching it as if it were a rubber toy ball.

"Good to see you too, laddie," Pan replied. He waved his hand over the crystal ball, and the images returned. Pan stared down at them with a satisfied expression as though he were watching a pleasant movie, but even from a distance Rumpelstiltskin stared at the images with growing horror.

"Wendy," Rumple whispered urgently. "I've got to help her." Before Rumple could perform his customary disappear-and-reappear act, Pan stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Pan said conversationally. "Wendy is a very important piece of the puzzle. You should know when to walk away, Rumple. Pick your fights." He flicked his wrist, and the crystal ball appeared back in Rumple's hand.

"What are you going to do to her?" Rumpelstiltskin demanded angrily, still staring with dismayed fascination at the crystal ball.

"Only what needs to be done," Pan smiled. Then something flickered in his face, and he frowned slightly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to. It seems our friend Michael needs a little help."

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Enchanted Forest **

Naturally, though, Michael had a horse. I did not. I couldn't outrun a horse, not even with my small head start. Which meant I either needed to find a weapon that could prevent Michael from coming after me, or a very good hiding place. I opted for the hiding place option.

As I ran through the woods, I went through a list of possible hiding places in my mind. I didn't know many hiding places in the woods. There was the hollow tree, but that was on the other side of the forest. I would never make it that far. I could hide in the nearly impenetrable bramble thicket, but that was on the other side of the road. I couldn't risk crossing the road. It was too open, and I would be captured instantly. So that left hiding with people who would protect me.

Rumpelstiltskin, of course, was first on the list, but he hadn't appeared when I needed his aid, so clearly he wasn't going to help me. Who else could protect me from Pan? Snow White would try, but she didn't have magic to fight against Pan. Regina could protect me. She was powerful enough. But then again, why would she? Regina was the Evil Queen after all. She would probably turn me over to Pan with glee. Unless... Regina owed Rumpelstiltskin a favor. As Rumple's student, I might be able to call upon that favor. It was a long shot, but it was my only chance. If I didn't want to go back to Neverland. If I didn't want to be at Pan's mercy.

I tried not to think of John, alone and imprisoned in Neverland. If what Michael said was true, and Pan had both my brothers... no, I couldn't afford to think like that. But I couldn't ignore it either. With a shudder, I remembered the terrible dream I had two years ago. Pan had said that he would kill John, but he couldn't. Not as long as Michael was in the Enchanted Forest. As long as Michael was in the Enchanted Forest, John was Pan's only bargaining chip. He couldn't kill him. Not yet. I just hoped Pan didn't realize that as well.

I shifted my direction just a fraction, heading Northwest rather than Northeast. Regina's castle was to the Northwest. At least, I thought so. My breath rasped in my throat, but I shook my head and pushed on. I couldn't slow down. I couldn't stop running. I didn't know how many people realized this, but running gave you plenty of time to think. So I thought a lot, about a lot of things. Like how my life seemed to consist of always running away from Pan. Always fleeing. I wanted to be brave. I wanted to face my fears. I wanted to stop running and go to Neverland and give Pan a piece of my mind. But I was too afraid. Even though it was destiny to defeat Pan, I was too scared to face him. And I knew, someone, that the time was not yet right. I wasn't ready yet. But I would be.

_There_. I could see the spires of Regina's castle just over the treetops. My lungs burned like hellfire and my legs ached, but inside me hope was soaring. Almost there. Almost safe. Almost free. Then I froze. Just as I was about to break free of the last of the trees, a figure appeared in front of me, his back to me, one foot resting easily on a boulder as he inspected the wickedly sharp dagger he was holding. Then, almost as if he had been waiting for me, he turned around, his signature smirk already on his face. It had been five years, but I would recognize that face anywhere.

"No," I muttered, almost forgetting to breathe even though I had been running for twenty minutes and my lungs screamed for air.

"Oh, hello there, Wendy," Pan said cheerfully. "Time to play."


	9. Evil, Just Like Me

_**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Please review, and check out the poll on my profile.**_

_**Quote: "Just shut up, okay? I'm allowed to dislike somebody who hurt me. I'm allowed to say what I want, laugh how I want, do what I want, and be who I want. This is my life, and if you don't like it, there's something wrong with yours, not mine." - Anonymous **_

_**The Enchanted Forest **_

_**A Century Ago **_

_**Wendy's POV**_

"Oh, hello there, Wendy," Pan said cheerfully. "Time to play."

"Play?" I asked innocently, racking my brain. Of course I was terrified, but that didn't mean I had to faint like some idiotic damsel in distress. Naturally, the first thing that popped into my head was a smartass comment. "What, you mean like Scrabble?" I said. True, Scrabble wasn't a common game in this world, but Rumple had heard stories of the other realm. It was called Earth. What a strange name. Pan actually seemed to like my sarcasm. He laughed, and I shot him a puzzled glance. How did Pan know about Scrabble? But then, this was Pan. He was not exactly the average citizen of the Enchanted Forest.

"No, I was actually thinking of a much more fun game," Pan said, polishing the blade of his knife on his sleeve. I swallowed hard, backing away an inch at a time but not daring to take my eyes off Pan.

"Connect Four? Monopoly?" I suggested, cocking my head and praying that my voice didn't break. Thankfully, it didn't. Without warning, Pan vanished, but I knew he wasn't gone. I knew he was toying with me.

"Stop backing away from me," Pan commanded, but this time his voice came from behind me. I whipped around. Pan leaned against a tree not four feet away, and he laughed at the shocked expression on my face. "You didn't think I wouldn't notice," he said smugly. Panic was rising inside me, but I forced myself to keep calm. Was there any way to get to Regina's castle? Not as long as Pan was here. I needed a distraction, something to divert his attention. But what? No great ideas jumped out at me, so I decided to buy myself time to think. Which meant more smartass comments.

"I was hoping you wouldn't," I shrugged. "But I guess nothing gets past the almighty Pan, not even a helpless little girl."

"Don't try to play that card with me," Pan chided. "I know better. You're not helpless at all. Isn't that right, _Ice Queen?_ " I couldn't take anymore of this useless banter. My calm facade shattered, and I glared at Pan with fury.

"How the hell do you know about that?" I demanded. That was supposed to be my secret weapon, my best defense against Pan. But, if I was honest with myself, I knew I couldn't defeat Pan. He was an evil mastermind, centuries old with an endless supply of magic at hand. I was a little girl with prophetic powers I barely understood. Pan stalked forward, a sneer already on his face.

"Oh, that's easy," Pan smirked at me. "I know everything about you, Wendy Darling. You're afraid of me, of what I might do. You're afraid that I might hurt your precious family. But most of all, you're afraid of yourself. You're afraid that you are just as bad as I am. You're not afraid of evil; you're afraid of being evil. Becoming evil," Pan leaned forward, fixing me with a steady gaze, hissing his next words directly into my ear. "You're afraid of going dark. Just. Like. Me."

"You're wrong," I snapped, even though I knew he was right. He was evil, though, he was right about that part. And I did not want an evil wizard this close to me, whispering threats in my ear. So I did what I usually did. I did the stupid thing and swung a fist at his face. Of course, my blow didn't connect. He just disappeared, reappearing a few feet away. His smirk was gone, and he looked at me seriously.

"You know I'm right, Miss Darling," Pan said. "But it's more that isn't it? You are scared that you already are dark. And you know what? You're right. You abandoned your brothers. You studied black magic with Rumpelstiltskin for five years. You trained to assassinate a person. Open your eyes, Wendy. Stop trying to pretend that you're any better than me. Because you aren't."

"I am," I replied with quiet conviction. "And do you know why?"

"Please, enlighten me," Pan said, spreading his hands in a mocking gesture.

"Everything I've done, I've done for my family. The only person you care about is yourself, and you will never know what it feels like to care for another person. All you are is a selfish monster," I told him. I didn't raise my voice. I didn't need to. My voice carried clearly through the air, a ringing note of truth that overshadowed Pan's lies. I honestly didn't know how Pan would respond to this, if he would be angry or if he would actually try to argue his way out of that accusation. To my surprise, he started laughing. "Glad I could amuse you," I remarked dryly.

"It doesn't matter if you don't accept the truth, Miss Darling," Pan told me after he finished chuckling.

"Really? And why's that? Please, enlighten me," I mocked him.

"Either way, you're coming with me to Neverland," Pan answered. "Because if you don't... well, I'll be sure to let John know that you would rather let him die than go willingly to Neverland."

"I won't let you hurt either of my brothers," I said. "And I will never go willingly. I don't know what delusion you are operating under, Peter Pan, but I'm going to fight you every step of the way."

"Good, you're an optimist. You'll need that in Neverland. But still, I am the powerful one in this game. Not you," Pan snapped his fingers, and Michael appeared, looking bewildered but unhurt. Michael's eyes darkened with fury as he spotted me, and he took a step towards me, but Pan yanked him back, shoving Michael to his knees. Even from this distance, I could hear the air knocked out of Michael's lungs as Pan forced him down, and a pang went through me.

"Michael," I whispered, my vision suddenly blurred with tears. Michael glared at me, and I felt as though my heart was breaking in two. All I had ever done was try to protect my family, and now my brother hated me. Pan inspected his dagger briefly, then held it in front of Michael's throat.

"Now then," Pan said brightly. "Let's be a good girl, Wendy." I ignored Pan, walking up to Michael and kneeling in front of him so we were eye-to-eye. Michael said nothing, just stared at me with angry brown eyes.

"I know you're angry at me right now," I told Michael. My arm was burning where he had smashed it, and the skin on my arm was various shades of green and purple. I winced as I remembered how badly I was injured. I had almost forgotten it in all the excitement. "I know you're angry," I repeated, pulling myself out of self-pity. "But I never meant to hurt you. When I escaped from Neverland all those years ago, I wanted to come back to London, but the shadow brought me here instead. I was training with the Dark One so I could learn magic and together we could defeat Pan." Pan snorted at that, but I ignored him and continued. "I only ever wanted to defeat Pan so I could keep you and John safe," I said. Understanding entered Michael's eyes. It was buried underneath a layer of fury, but it was there.

"I'm still angry," Michael muttered. I laid a hand on his cheek.

"I know," I replied. "And I don't blame you. But everything I did was to protect you and John. I love you, Michael." Tears entered Michael's eyes, and I felt tears in my own, but I quickly blinked them away. I stood up, finally turning to face Pan.

"I'm not afraid anymore," I told Pan. "Take me to Neverland." Pan smiled and bowed mockingly.

"Why, Darling, I thought you'd never ask," Pan said.

**Author's Note: Congratulations, guys! More views than yesterday! Thank you to all of my wonderful readers. Also, I am not currently planning any relationship between Wendy and Pan, but I do ship Darling Pan. So if someone reviews and asks for a Darling Pan pairing in this story, I will seriously consider it. Hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge.**


	10. I Need You

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, as always. Please PLEASE review! Sorry it took so long to update. I was absolutely drowning in homework. But this chapter is the longest one yet, so maybe that makes up for it a little bit. ;)**

"The enemy is fear. We think it is hate, but it is fear."  
-Gandhi

There was only one thing left to do: face my fears. I wiped away my tears. I straightened my shoulders, ignoring the raging pain in my broken arm. I raised my chin. I would not be afraid. Pan didn't even notice my newfound courage, though. He was looking at Michael.

"Well, you've been a naughty boy, haven't you?" Pan asked Michael, who was still kneeling. "Breaking your sister's arm..." His gaze wandered lazily over to me, and I swallowed. I couldn't believe that I had actually wanted Pan to notice I wasn't scared. I didn't want Pan to notice me ever again, not for anything.

"Sorry, Pan," Michael mumbled so quietly I almost couldn't hear him. Instantly, Pan's eyes flicked towards him.

"What was that?" Pan asked sharply. Michael raised his head this time, looking Pan straight in the eye instead of staring at the ground.

"I said I'm sorry. For breaking her arm," Michael repeated angrily.

"No, no, don't be," Pan broke into a wide sneer. "I quite like her this way." I carefully angled my hurt arm away from both of them. I really didn't need any more pain.

"What? You like me in excruciating agony?" I spat. "How kind." Pan vanished, reappearing behind me. Before I could spin around, his fingers skated across my arm, pressing just hard enough that I had to bite back a scream. I manage to only let out a small hiss of air between my teeth, but it didn't seem to matter. Pan found it amusing all the same.

"Not in excruciating agony," Pan corrected, stalking back in front of me to where Michael was still kneeling. "Defenseless."

"Bloody sadist," I muttered, catching my breath. Michael had stopped glaring at me. Whether he had accepted my apology or he was more worried about Pan than me, I didn't know. As I recovered, Pan approached Michael, no doubt spreading his poison some more.

"You. Up," Pan ordered Michael harshly, motioning upwards with his dagger. Michael slowly got to is feet, eyes fixed on the blade of the dagger.

"Don't hurt him," I blurted out. Michael glanced at me, face unreadable. Pan raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I wouldn't worry about him, Miss Darling. If I were you, I would worry about myself," Pan told me. I suppressed a shudder. Pan turned back to Michael. "My shadow will take you back to Neverland," Pan said to Michael. "I'd like you to... check on things, if you know what I mean." He sounded bored with his victory. He didn't even seem to be smug, as if winning had been so easy it didn't even satisfy him. Even though my legs were weak with fear, I could feel rage boiling under my skin. Slowly, I clenched my fists, squeezing them until my hands turned chalky white, then gradually easing the pressure. _Let the anger pass over you like a wave,_ Melody had once told me. Every so often, I would get so angry at life, at Pan, at how I lived in fear, but Melody would always repeat that quote. What was it again? How did it go? I let out a sigh, remembering what Melody had said to me.

"I must not fear," I said quietly, almost under my breath but not quite. Michael and Pan were still talking, but I paid neither of them any attention. I glared firmly at the ground, even when Pan's shadow swooped down from nowhere and flew off with Michael, leaving me alone with Pan. No, I shut everything out. Even Pan. Even my brothers. I went back in time to when I got so afraid I shook with the fear. Melody had held my hands, the perfect older sister I never had. Then she had told me that I mustn't fear. I remembered her saying the words, the two of us sitting by the window, framed by winter sunlight, me drenched in doubt but her calm and brave. Her blue eyes were crystal clear as she spoke, and as I remembered her saying the words in the past I spoke them out loud.

"I must not fear," I said softly. "Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration." Pan was staring at me, bemused.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. It was easy to pretend he wasn't even there. All I could see was me and Melody by that window.

"I will face my fear," I continued. "I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain." I remembered Melody releasing my hands, smiling at me._ "See?" she had said . "That's how you do it." "You are so brave. Fearless," I said, awestruck. She laughed a little. "Not fearless. I'm afraid of things, just like you. Courage isn't being without fear. Courage is knowing you are afraid and doing it anyway."_ I smiled now. Melody was right. Fear was the mind-killer. I would not fear.

"Was that supposed to be a threat?" Pan jeered. I just smiled broadly at him, which seemed to surprise him a little.

"No," I said. "No. It was just hope. But I wouldn't expect you to understand." Pan's lips lightened into a thin, angry line. I could tell he didn't like being talked down to. But he laughed it off.

"Doesn't matter anyway," he said. "You're mine now." Pan reached out and grabbed my forearm, throwing his other arm into the air. I recognized it immediately as a signal, and sure enough Pan's shadow appeared out of nowhere to grab hold of Pan's outstretched arm. I shrieked as they shadow shot upward. Pan looked back at me over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised.

"Still afraid of heights, Darling?" Pan yelled mockingly over the rushing wind. I shook my head.

"No," I replied. "It's just..."

"Exhilarating?" Pan suggested. I nodded, and he smirked in response. The shadow sped towards the sky. Though it was daylight, I knew we were going straight towards the star portal. The Realm Tunnel, as I called it.

"Off to Neverland," I muttered quietly so Pan couldn't hear. The last thing I needed was another one of his God-awful smirks. Just as I remembered from five years before, time seemed to slow down. The air shimmered around me, lit by the radiance of a thousand silver stars smashed together. An icy breeze touched my face, chilling me to the bone, and I sighed in relief as it numbed my broken arm. Too soon, it was over. We exploded into Neverland as if shot from a cannon, soaring towards the shoreline at a dangerous speed. The shadow released Pan's arm now that we had crossed realms and sped off towards a small rocky island in the distance. Pan and I flew in the opposite direction. My hair was streaming back in the wind, and I felt so free that I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Well, until Pan's grip tightened on my arm, nearly cutting off my circulation. I looked over at him questioningly, and he looked... I didn't know exactly. Sort of confused, but mostly just expectant, waiting for an answer.

"Something funny, Darling?" Pan asked.

"Just... flying," I explained. Pan grinned.

"I know," he said. "You can't help but love it, right?" Suddenly, I clenched my jaw. What was I doing? Pan had threatened to kill my brothers just to get me to come here. I couldn't be comparing interests with him. What was next, playing Scrabble on the beach? Exchanging cookie recipes? As I turned away, Pan snorted derisively.

"Fine. You don't want to talk?" he snarled. "I think you'll find that in Neverland there are many things much more... unpleasant than me."

"Somehow, I seriously doubt that," I fired back. Damn. Why did I always have to do the most idiotic thing? Sure, antagonize the guy who was single-handedly keeping me from falling hundreds of feet to the ground.

"You don't want to start a war, Wendy Darling," Pan said ominously.

"You started the war, not me!" I cried out. "You threatened to kill my brothers in cold blood just to bring me here. Why am I so important, anyway?" Pan looked me right in the eyes, and I felt as though he was staring straight into my soul.

"Because you are the only one who can save me," he said bluntly. I searched his eyes for lies, but to my surprise I realized he was telling the truth.

"But that's impossible," I said breathlessly. "The prophecy..." Instantly, I snapped my mouth shut. But it was too late. Pan's eyes went dark.

"Oh yes, the prophecy," he said jeeringly. "You think you can defeat me." I looked down at the jungle far, far below, suddenly very aware that he could let me fall at any moment.

"Not me," I said. "Rumpelstiltskin. He'll come after me, you know. He'll find me." I tried to convince myself of it, but I wasn't sure and Pan knew it.

"Actually, I don't think he will," Pan laughed darkly. "You see, I visited dear Rumple in the Enchanted Forest, and while I was at his castle I acquired a bit of... insurance."

"Insurance?" I asked uncertainly. Pan smirked. He pulled something from a sheath hanging from his belt, and as it glinted in the moonlight I realized what I was. It was a dagger, long and cruelly curved, with a thick obsidian hilt and a wicked sharp tip. I didn't know an inanimate object could look evil, but this dagger did.

"What the hell is that?" I breathed.

"One of the few things in Neverland worse than me," Pan grinned. "The Dark One's magical dagger."

"That means that you... Rumple..." I said, looking from him to the dagger nervously.

"I control him," Pan finished for me, running a finger over the flat of the blade. "But it would be a shame to use it, wouldn't it?" Tears were stinging at my eyes. Everyone I had loved, Pan was using against me. John. Michael. Even Rumple. I hadn't even known it until now, but I had begun to think of Rumple as my father. Family.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" I asked him, fighting sobs. It was all too much. I couldn't handle this. I was fighting an impossible battle. I tried to twist my arm away from Pan, and he clearly was expecting me to resist. I couldn't break his iron grip, and I went limp, not even bothering to try to stay upright. I drifted along like an autumn leaf, trailing along behind Pan. It was so nice. The air rushing past me was as soft as silk, and if I closed my eyes I could almost pretend that I wasn't here in Neverland. I wondered if I could've broken Pan's grip if I would've actually done it. Tried to take my own life. I searched inside myself, and I found that I honestly didn't know. I had lost so much... but I had so much to fight for. To die would be an awfully big adventure. Pan changed paths, swooping in low to the ground and released me while we were still twenty feet above the earth. I braced myself for the impact, but instead something knocked me sideways hard, drilling all the breath out of me. I skidded across the beach, scraping against the sand. I skidded to a halt. Even though my face was stinging with blood and sand, I lay face-down on the beach, not wanting to move. What the hell was that? But Pan wasn't interested in me lying there like a hurt puppy. He kicked me with the toe of his boot, flipping me over so I was looking up at the sky again. I stared at the stars, trying to ignore Pan's angry face.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded. I closed my eyes, blotting out his fury with soothing darkness.

"As far as I know, you dropped from several feet up and then hit me sideways so I wouldn't be crippled for life," I told him bluntly, even though I knew that wasn't what he was asking about.

"You were trying to kill yourself," Pan accused, ignoring me completely.

"What gave it away?" I said wearily. Because my eyes were shut, I never saw it coming until a sharp pain exploded in my leg. My eyes practically flew open, and I choked back a scream. My leg was on fire, burning agony that brought yet more tears to my eyes. Pan cocked his head, staring down at me with thinly concealed anger. Clearly, he had just kicked me or something. Did it matter what it was? It hurt like hellfire. Still, I wouldn't get up.

"Damn it, Wendy. Get up!" Pan yelled.

"Why?" I asked. It was a single word, hanging in the air between us, turning the air heavy and hard to breathe. Thick like concrete. Finally, slowly, dragging myself, I rose to my feet, standing in front of Pan, unarmed. He still held the dagger in one hand, and I dragged his hand towards my throat, miming slitting my throat. Pan yanked the dagger back, staring at me with unreadable eyes. "Kill me, Pan. I'll let you."

"Will you now?" Pan asked tauntingly. I nodded. "The problem with that, Darling, is that I don't want you dead," Pan said. He moved the dagger towards my throat gradually, this time without me dragging him. My breath hitched in my throat as the blade got closer, and he chuckled. I snapped my eyes shut, shivering slightly as the cold metal touched my neck. Pan began to press down. The pain was growing... just a little more and I would be gone... but then, the weight of the knife vanished altogether. I slowly opened my eyes again. Pan was smirking down at me.

"What?" I managed.

"Why would you just let me kill you? Is your family not enough motivation to fight for?" Pan jeered. I looked at the ground, utterly defeated. No one was coming to help me. All that training with Rumple had been futile. My brothers and I were at Pan's mercy, as was Rumpelstiltskin. All because I had run away from fate five years ago. It was all my fault.

"I want to fight for them. But I'm not strong enough. I can't save them. All I ever wanted in life was to kill you. But I'm not strong enough," I admitted. I wasn't even sure why I was telling Pan this. He was the enemy, after all. Telling him my innermost thoughts couldn't be a good idea. But my life was so twisted, only a person as twisted as Pan could understand. And I needed to tell someone. I felt as though the pain was eating me from the inside out. My leg burned. My arm was excruciating. I was beaten-down, but I still hadn't lost. I couldn't just give up. Could I? Pan didn't reply. Instead he waved his hand over my arm. Instantly, the pain, dissolved, replaced the warm feeling I always got after a hot mug of cocoa and a bowl of good soup on a cold winter night. It was the feeling of sitting by a fireside while a blizzard raged outside.

"Why?" I asked Pan, my eyes pleading for an answer. It was only one word, but he knew what I was asking. Why not kill me? Pan bent down, putting one hand on my shoulder.

"Because I still need you," Pan whispered. As he moved away, he waved his hand and a cage appeared around me, identical to the one he had tried to use five years ago. "And don't bother with those truest believer tricks. This cage is sealed with blood magic. I'm the only one who can open it." Pan threw back his head and let out a call.

"Come on, boys!" he yelled. Bedraggled boys with haunted eyes and ragged cloaks appeared out of the depths of the jungle, moving forward to congregate in a circle around me.

"The Lost Boys," I muttered. Pan had mentioned them to me once, but they were so much worse than I imagined. There was something sad about them, an emptiness that lurked in the way they moved and their aimless glances.

"Let's take our new Lost Girl back to camp," Pan said. He was talking the Lost boys, but he was looking straight at me, a dark grin on his face. Six of the boys stepped forward, and together they hoisted my cage up. I trembled, overcome by everything. What was this place? I mean, what was it really? What was it like? Who were the Lost Boys, besides Pan's minions? And most importantly, who was Pan? I didn't understand how he could be so cruel one moment, and then friendly the next. Lost Girl... the title made so much sense. I felt lost. As the escort of Lost Boys trekked through the jungle, Pan in the lead, I suddenly felt cold all over, especially my fingers, which felt completely numb. But this was a tropical jungle. Confused, I looked at the slats of the cage that my fingers were gripping. Were the bars... white? I moved my hand over the slats, and the white came off easily, melting in my hand. It was ice. But where did ice come from? I looked at the frosted-over bars, then at my hands. It took a moment, but then the dots connected. _Of course_. I was the Ice-Queen. I had the powers of snow and ice. A smile touched my lips, starting small and hesitant but growing larger. A girl with the powers of the Ice-Queen was destined to defeat Pan. I hadn't possessed those powers until know, at least not fully. But now? Sure, I wasn't in the best position. But I could fight back at least. And anyway, I had to try. I had to try to kill Pan, even if it cost me my life. Even if it cost my brothers' lives. It hurt me deeply to hurt my family in any way, but I knew that this was about more than just my family now. If I didn't stop him, Pan would hurt more families. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't believe that I had lost all hope just a short time ago. I might've tried to take my own life. Now I was grateful that Pan hadn't killed me. Relaxing just a bit against the side of the cage, I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, remembering the days I had spent with Melody and Rumpelstiltskin. We hadn't been a traditional family, of course, but we had fit together. The band of misfits as one family. Thinking back to those days, I began to hum a song Melody had sang to me.

_"__To be a star, that's all you are, crystal in the sky. Shine your own light, follow your path, and that is who you are. And don't you worry about the d-d-d-darkness, for that is when the stars shine brightest. Brightest. You are the brightest of them all. The darkness will never hurt you. Brightest light of all. The darkest night is when stars shine the brightest." _

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked it! Please review! Was it too dark? Just right? Better than the others? Worse?**


	11. Deal With The Devil

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. But don't worry, I'll probably update tomorrow too. Also, big thanks to everyone who has reviewed. **

**Squirrel Girl 14: I'm glad you like it! **

**QuinnJ: Thanks. I'll try to add more plot twists like that in the future. **

**P.S. to all my readers: If you are a guest and want to leave a review, please leave your name so I can thank you in my author's note.**

_Quote of the day: __"__You see something scary, you should stand up and step__toward__it, not away from it. Instinctively, reflexively, in a raging fury."_

_-__Lee Child, __Echo Burning _

Felix's POV

The other boys laughed and hollered like lunatics as the parade of children made their way through Neverland's jungle, but Felix and Pan, who walked ahead of the rest, were silent. Pan was thinking, and Felix was waiting for Pan to be finished thinking. More often than not that was how it went. Sometimes, though, Pan's thinking took so damn long.

"Something's bothering you," Felix announced monotonously. His tone was bland, but he actually was very curious. Pan glanced at him briefly.

"That it is," Pan agreed. "Though I'm not sure why... that girl grates on my nerves." He looked over his shoulder as he walked, looking back at Wendy in her new cage. For some reason, she was smiling. Pan let a stream of air hiss between his teeth. Felix followed his gaze to Wendy.

"Pan," Felix said. "All girls grate on your nerves." Pan shot him an amused smile.

"Of course they do. But this one is especially irritating. It's that prophecy, that's what it is," Pan explained. Felix looked at questioningly.

"Prophecy?" he asked.

"Yes," Pan smirked. "The prophecy that says a girl with the powers of the Ice Queen will overthrow me and become the Queen of Neverland." Felix laughed quietly.

"As if," he said. "Peter Pan never fails."

"Oh, I know. But that girl is also the truest believer," Pan explained. "We're going to have to be careful this time, Felix. Very, very careful. And I think I have a new idea."

Wendy's POV

I couldn't keep track of the time here in Neverland. It seemed to fly by on quick wings, but it also dragged on like sap dripping slowly down a tree trunk. Though my heart was still pounding much faster than usual, I had managed to calm down a bit. Just a bit. Melody's lullaby helped.

It might've been mere minutes, it might've been days when all of a sudden the boys carrying my cage aloft jerked to a stop. I hissed in pain as I slammed against the far side of the cage, but thankfully I fell on my non-broken arm. I looked up after I finished checking myself for injuries, and found that the Lost Boys had lowered my cage to the ground. Solid ground. I had to fight back a whimper of relief. Even though I knew I wasn't afraid of heights anymore, solid ground was better. Much better. Then again, solid ground meant we had reached where Pan wanted us to go. So maybe it wasn't better after all. Hmm.

I looked around. We were in a small clearing, but it clearly wasn't the home of the Lost Boys. There was no fire, no sign of any personal belongings. Just a clearing in the woods. The Lost Boys melted away into the trees, no doubt heading back to their actual home. I just crossed my arms and waited. Because I was pretty sure that some seriously weird stuff was about to go down right now.

Pan stood by the edge of the clearing, face hidden in shadow. Another boy stood slightly behind him, a taller boy but considerably less confident. Wendy couldn't see the other boy's face at this distance.

"So are you going to taunt me, Pan?" Wendy asked quietly. "Or do you want to cut to the chase?"

"Fine. No games this time, Wendy. Let's cut to the chase," Pan strode forward, crouching down next to her cage. She glared back at him.

"Felix, you know what to do," Pan called to the other boy without breaking eye contact with Wendy. Wendy stared after the other boy, who vanished deeper into the woods.

Felix's POV

Felix started the short hike back to camp, swinging his club up over his shoulder, letting it sit there casually. Behind him, he could hear Pan and Wendy talking, but he couldn't care less. Stupid girl. Just another player in Pan's game, and she was so clueless. After a few minutes he reached the edge of Pan's perimeter. A boy stood there, one of the new recruits, holding a lantern in one hand and a spear in the other.

"Identify yourself," the boy called into the darkness as Felix deliberately stepped on a twig to alert him. Felix stepped into the circle of light the lantern cast, and the boy visibly relaxed.

"Oh, it's you, Felix," the boy said. "Did Pan send you?"

"Yeah," Felix replied, moving past the younger boy, into Pan's territory. "I'm fetching something for him. Stay sharp, Slightly."

Wendy's POV

"Where did you send him?" Wendy demanded. Pan cocked his head to one side.

"A place," he answered.

"Thank you for being so helpful," Wendy smiled sweetly. Pan smirked.

"It was no trouble," he shot back.

"But I don't understand... what is the truest believer? And why did you say I was the only one who could save you?" Wendy asked.

"You are the only one who can save me," Pan confirmed. "You are the truest believer. You don't have to see to believe. The only that can save me is the heart of the truest believer. If you give me your heart, I will be saved."

"And my brothers will be set free?" Wendy asked.

"They will," Pan exhaled slowly.

"But not me because... Pan, what would happen to me if I gave you my heart?" Wendy said. Pan raised an eyebrow.

"I think you know," Pan murmured. Wendy sighed, closing her eyes.

"Then I'll just let you die," Wendy said weakly. "I'll be saving many lives, more than just my family."

"Oh, yes. Family. The one thing most important to Wendy Darling's heart," Pan mocked. "Come on then, Felix. It's time for you to meet your sister, Wendy." Wendy's eyes shot open, and she straightened from her slumped position on the bottom of the cage.

"I. Don't. Have. A. Sister," Wendy enunciated carefully.

"Of course you do," Pan laughed. "And she happens to be someone you know well."

Wendy shook her head rapidly. "No. No. No, you're lying," Wendy insisted.

"I'm many things but a liar is not one of them," Pan said. "But don't take my word for it. Ask your sister. I think you two are already good friends." As if on a cue, Felix returned, dragging someone into the clearing. A girl with long black hair and blue eyes. In fact, she and Wendy looked nothing alike. Except. They did, if you looked closer. The same shape of face, the same chin, the same eyebrows. And Wendy knew her.

"Melody," she whispered. Melody stared back, eyes wide.

"Wendy," Melody said.

"The two sisters," Pan said. "By God, I thought you both were smarter than that. You really didn't figure it out until now, did you?" Both of them ignored Pan. Melody just stared at Wendy, and there was a moment of complete silence. Then Melody spoke.

"Pan. What the hell is Wendy doing in a cage?" Melody asked with a voice so icy and brittle it was almost painful.

"Good to see you too, Lost Girl," Pan stood up and walked over to Melody, putting an arm around her. Melody shook him off.

"Not now, Pan," Melody hissed as Pan stepped to the side so Melody could see her sister. "Why. Is. Wendy. In. A. Cage."

"Oh, that's cute," Pan said, crossing his arms and looking back and forth between the two sisters. "You both do that thing when you're mad. Saying your words one by one."

"Wait," Wendy said. "What's going on here? Are you two...?"

"No," Melody snapped.

"Well, she is my Lost Girl," Pan smirked. "But not in the way you're probably thinking."

"You didn't answer my question, Pan. Why is she in a cage?" Melody asked angrily. "And why didn't you tell me she was my sister?"

"So you didn't know," Wendy muttered, looking down. "You were a good sister anyway. The best. But how could you become one of Pan's minions after all I said in Rumple's castle?" Melody's face softened slightly.

"Oh, Wendy. He's really not all that terrible," Melody said comfortingly. "He gives me and the Lost Boys a home because don't have one to go back to."

"Melody, snap out of it," I snarled. "He's holding my brothers prisoner unless I kill myself to save him." Melody hesitated.

"Is that true, Pan?" she asked quietly, not turning to face him. Pan smiled innocently, his voice sounding hurt.

"No, of course not," Pan said. "I am not holding _your_ brothers prisoners. They're staying of their own free will."

"So I know them. They're Lost Boys," Melody thought out loud. My throat had gone completely dry. John and Michael were staying of their own free will? When I left had I really hurt them do much?

"John and Michael," I told Melody in a raspy voice that wavered and shook. "Our brothers are John and Michael."

"Well, half-brothers," Pan corrected. "Wendy's brothers. Melody's half-brothers."

"And they never wanted to leave," I murmured, hugging my knees to my chest and resisting the urge to bury my head in my arms and weep.

"No," Pan said coldly, walking towards my cage once again. "And maybe you should think about why that is. I gave your brothers and your half-sister a home when they had no place to go. Maybe I'm not as much of a demon as you think. Maybe you can believe in me." Now he was kneeling in front of me, his hand resting on the padlock that held my cage shut.

"You're right. You're not as demonic as I thought. You're more demonic than I thought," I spat. "Do you think I don't know what you're trying to do? All the people I love, you've made them pawns in your game. I can't believe in a monster."

"And you were this close to getting out of that cage," Pan hissed, his eyes darkening.

"She still is," Melody commanded, stepping forward. Pan looked back at her, a smirk already forming on his face.

"You may be a Lost One, but I give the orders, Melody," Pan chuckled.

"Yeah. I know. You think you control everything and everyone," Melody rolled her eyes. "But you haven't given Wendy the chance that every child who visits Neverland gets."

"And what's that?" Pan asked furiously.

"A chance to fight. If a Lost Boy wants to go home when he finds himself in Neverland, you always let them fight. If they win, they get to go home. No hard feelings," Melody raised her chin. Pan looked as if he were about to explode and put Melody in her place when he paused. And looked at me. And I knew that whatever he was thinking, it was nothing good.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right," Pan agreed. He snapped his fingers and the padlock binding my cage shut vanished. I wasted no time with formalities, kicking the cage door open and scrambling out. Then I put my hands on my hips and stared at Pan.

"So?" I said, prompting Pan to speak. He smiled, waving his hand, and a sword appeared on the ground. It was nothing special, average length and straight-edged, sporting a leather-bound hilt criss-crossed with green thread. I raised an eyebrow.

"Pick it up," Pan ordered. I picked it up and tested the balance. Perfect balance. I didn't know much about sword-fighting, but I knew enough. The basics.

"Aren't you going to poof yourself up a weapon?" I asked.

"Don't need to," Pan replied, drawing the Dark One's dagger from his belt. "I already have one." He glanced at my arm before flicking his wrist. Instantly, the pain vanished. I inspected my arm suspiciously. It was as good as new.

"Feeling generous today, Pan?" I asked sarcastically.

"I won't fight an injured person," Pan clarified. "Wouldn't be very fair, would it?"

"Are you kidding?" Melody spat. "_You_ are going to fight her? You'll skin her alive. Wendy gets to pick any of the Lost Boys to fight."

"No she doesn't," Pan contradicted. "Besides, I wouldn't kill her. Not when she still has such an important destiny left to fulfill."

"Yeah. Killing you is my destiny," I answered. "Don't let it bother you, Mel. I would have chosen to fight him anyway." Melody crossed her arms and looked away, but I didn't respond.

"So, some ground rules," Pan began, flicking the dagger experimentally. "No cheating. No help from those outside the fight."

"No killing," he added, raising an eyebrow at Melody's turned back. She just snorted, not bothering to watch.

"And no magic," I put in. "You have to promise. No magic."

"Fine, no magic," Pan consented. "From my side or your side. You win the fight by disarming your opponent. If you win, you get to leave. With all your assorted siblings. If I win, I get your heart. The heart of the truest believer."

"Don't agree to it, Wendy," Melody warned. "It's a trick." Of course it was a trick. This was Peter-bloody-Pan. Or course it was a trick.

"I know," I growled. "It's a deal, Pan."

"Excellent," he said, holding his dagger at the ready. "I was looking forward to a good fight." I couldn't wait. I had to make the first move, put myself one step ahead. I lunged forward, slicing downward with the sword. Pan laughed and stepped aside easily, though he looked a little surprised that I had made the first move.

"You'll have to do better than that," Pan said wickedly. Then he moved, and the instant he did I knew I had already lost. Pan was so fast I didn't even see him move except a flicker in the corner of my eye. He whipped to the side, scraping the dagger across my ribs. I gasped at the sudden rush of pain, but quickly turned to face him. I had to keep him in sight, and keep away from that dagger. I swung a high blow as I spun, aiming straight for his neck, but he ducked under my arm, stepping inside the reach of my sword so I couldn't swing my sword properly. Since he had the shorter weapon, he had the advantage in close quarters. I had to keep my distance. I danced backwards just as Pan flicked the dagger towards me. I swept my blade upright, and the two blades connected in a shrill clash of metal. Pan raised an eyebrow.

"Not bad, Miss Darling. You know, for a girl," Pan mocked, pushing down on the dagger, trying to break my grip on the sword. I gritted my teeth and held on to the hilt for dear life.

"Admit it, Pan. I'm doing damn well," I countered. He chuckled, pushing even harder. I knew I couldn't hold the sword up much longer. So I decided to take a risk. I dove to one side, dragging my sword with me. I lost my balance as I moved, and staggered to the ground falling sprawled on my back, but somehow managing to keep hold of my sword. Pan's dagger slammed down into the dirt an inch from my head. I literally felt the air move as he brought the dagger down. Laughing, Pan rested one of his boots on my stomach, bending down to hold my wrists against the ground.

"I think I win, Wendy," Pan said smugly. I fidgeted uneasily, panting from the fight.

"Not quite," I corrected. "You forgot to disarm me." Yelling, I jerked my right hand up, breaking. Pan's grip on my right hand. My hand that still held my sword. I brought the sword down, slamming the thick hilt down on Pan's skull. He yelped, quickly backing away. As the weight vanished from my stomach, I leapt to my feet. Pan was glaring at me.

"You bitch," he snarled, yanking the Dark One's dagger from the ground. I glared back at Pan, feeling a sense of satisfaction settle in my stomach. It felt _good_ to outwit him.

"Bring it, Pan," I hissed. Pan swung his dagger. I ducked, but barely in time, and when I steadied he was ready with another blow. It was all I could do to stay on my feet and hold on to my sword as he launched attack after attack. Pan swiped at my feet, and I jumped quickly, but he reversed direction and aimed his blow at my sword hand.

"No!" I screamed, closing my eyes tight just before Pan's dagger hit. I thrust out my left hand in pointless defense. But as long as I waited, the blow never fell. Slowly, cautiously, I opened y eyes, sure that this was one of Pan's tricks. But Pan's face was furious, not smug. Pan was frozen in some sort of blue immobilizing spell, his teeth clenched and his eyes dark. Magic was holding him in place, but whose magic? Where was it coming from? I looked down in confusion at my sword hand. His dagger was frozen just a inch from my wrist. He seemed to be struggling to get out of the spell, chipping away at the magic slowly. Finally, I regained enough common sense to snatch my hand back from the dagger's arc.

"Now, Wendy!" Melody screamed, breaking me out of my trance. She was right. Now was the perfect time to make my move. I smashed my hilt against Pan's hand, breaking his grip of the dagger.

"There," I panted. "I win."

"That was amazing, Wendy," Melody cheered, dashing over to stand beside me. "Did Pan even get a cut in!" I nodded, gesturing at my aching side.

"Only on my ribs," I explained. "I won! I did it, Melody!" She smiled at me, a smile so full of hope that it tugged at my heart. It was a smile between sisters. Pan unfroze just then, and he straightened, glaring at me ominously.

"No, you didn't," Pan snarled, still gripping the Dark One's dagger. I turned to face him, utterly tired of him taking everything from me.

"Shut up, Pan," I said wearily. Then I slapped him, just like I had five years ago on the very island, in this very jungle. The blow jerked his head to the side, but he didn't react. Just slowly turned his head to look at me.

"You didn't win," Pan repeated. "We agreed no magic. You cheated." I shook my head.

"No I didn't. I didn't use magic," I insisted.

"Don't lie to me!" Pan yelled. "You used an immobilizing spell."

"I didn't. I couldn't have. I don't even know what that is, what magic is. I don't know how to cast a bloody spell," I babbled.

"You don't need to know what it is to cast it," Pan countered. "Magic is fueled with emotion. Fear. Anger. Hate. Bloodlust. You cheated. And cheaters never win." I let out a shuddering breath, feeling cold all over. I must've used my Ice Queen powers without even noticing it.

"But if I didn't win... and you didn't win..." I trailed off.

"We're exactly where we were before," Pan raised an eyebrow, pondering what to do next.

"Not exactly," Melody said, stepping in front of me protectively. "Now Wendy has me. And you are not putting her back in that cage." Pan waved a hand dismissively, abruptly changing tactics.

"Whatever you say, my dear. We'll just have to make Wendy a Lost Girl then," Pan said. "A little lost girl in Neverland."

"I will never be a lost girl," I spat.

"Being lost is better than being dead," Pan told me.

"No it isn't. I'd rather be dead than lost," I snarled, stepping out from behind Melody.

"Whoa, girl," Melody said soothingly. "Careful there."

"She's right," Pan said. "Be careful, _Lost Girl_. There are monsters out there that would swallow you whole." My breath caught in my throat at Pan's grim threat.

"Now," he said. "Time for my newest recruit to meet the Lost Boys."

**Author's Note: On that happy note... another Once Upon A Time character coming up in the next chapter. Someone who has not been mentioned yet. Warning: I'm prone to killing characters. **

** Pan's safe. **

** Wendy's safe. **

** Melody's safe. **

** Maybe. Mwa ha ha!**


	12. Dark Fairy

**A/N: Here is the new chapter, as promised. I swear I have been glued to my computer all weekend, and I still have to get my homework done so I can watch Once Upon A Time tonight. Eek! The things I do for you guys... LOL. Read and review, please. Enjoy! **

**Squirrel Girl 14: I'm glad you liked the last one so much. I have big plans for this chapter *Evil Laugh*. **

**Quote of the day: "Remember that you said life is not meant to be wasted. We can always be chasing the sun! So fill up your lungs and just run. But always be chasing the sun!" - Sara Barielles, **_**"Chasing The Sun"**_

Wendy's POV

"Trees," I commented as we plunged into the jungle. I didn't want to follow Pan, but it was either that or back in my cage. I rather wished I had fire magic instead of ice magic so I could burn the bloody thing.

"Lots and lots of trees," Melody supplied, then turned to look at Pan. "Your turn, Pan. Comment on the scenery."

"Not interested," Pan answered without bothering to turn around. He led the way through the thick foliage, seeming to know exactly when to duck and where each thorny branch would be hanging.

"Don't be such a killjoy," Melody complained lightheartedly. "It's not that hard, Pan. Just look around you. What do you see?"

"Unless you stop talking, I will be seeing your dead body dangling from one of those trees," Pan said. Melody looked over at me and mouthed the word _"Weirdo"_, gesturing at Pan with one hand. I bit back a laugh.

"You seem different," I said quietly to Melody, whispering so Pan couldn't hear. It seemed strange enough strolling along in the woods with him and my long-lost sister who I had actually "Less... I don't know, formal. More free." Melody smiled.

"I'm a Lost Girl now," she replied simply. I fell silent, thinking over her words. I still felt a sense of betrayal at how she had just gravitated to Pan's gang. Was she on Pan's side? I couldn't tell. Nothing made sense anymore. But no matter what, I was glad to have her back. She was my sister by more than blood.

"Welcome to your new home, Lost Girl," Pan announced after a while, stepping around a swath of thick-leaved bushes. I followed him cautiously, not sure of what to expect from Pan's home and his so-called "Lost Boys". And whatever I had expected, it was nothing like that. I hesitated at the entrance, peering into the camp. It was a large clearing, the edges lined with straw sleeping mats and roughly sewn sacks, some of them casually left askew. In the center of the clearing there were two things: a tree and a fire. The tree was set slightly back, overhanging the scene, a watchful guardian that loomed above with gnarled branches. The fire was dead center, licking flames that seemed to have a life of their own. Every so often, a green flame appeared among the regular orange ones. I raised an eyebrow at that, but shook my head. It was probably part of Pan's magic. Better not to ask questions about dark magic. Boys were spread throughout the camp, laughing and talking but surprisingly quietly considering that they were teenagers on an island with no adults. They didn't even look up as I crept warily into Pan's camp.

"No other Lost Girls?" I asked Melody. She shrugged.

"I was the first," she replied nonchalantly, brushing past me and walking up to a cluster of boys that looked about her age. Some of the older boys, I realized. Everyone here was younger than twenty. I just watched the camp uncertainly from the outskirts, unsure of what to do. Pan had vanished somewhere, and I didn't really feel the need to chat with his precious Lost Boys. Some pushed past me roughly, shoving me to the side. As they brushed past, I caught a glimpse of a cloaked figure, the hood pulled down low over the person's eyes.

"Watch it!" I hissed as I caught my balance. They spun back to face me, eyes narrowed in anger. I staggered back in surprise. Because it was not a Lost Boy staring back at me.

"You're... a girl," I stammered.

"Yeah. So are you. Do we have a problem?" the girl asked icily in an unfamiliar accent. Perhaps New Zealand? I struggled to remember different accents from my time on Earth. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Meanwhile, I got a closer look at the girl. She had frizzy blond hair piled into a bun and inquisitive jade eyes that seemed to burn. Like the green flames I had seen in Pan's bonfire.

"Just be more careful," I muttered, turning away. But the other girl wasn't done with me yet. She grabbed my sleeve, spinning me back around to face her.

"Are you a new Lost Girl? Looks like Pan really messed up this time," she said disdainfully, almost as if she wasn't a Lost Girl and found the idea positively repulsive. "Do you even know how to fight?"

"I fought Pan," I replied calmly, raising my chin. "And I won."

"As if," she snorted. "Watch yourself, Lost Girl." The girl began to walk away, and I knew I should just let her go. It wasn't smart to pick a fight with someone when I had just gotten here. But I couldn't help it. I couldn't stand being treated like nothing. My fists clenched, anger boiled in my stomach, and blood roared in my ears. And I did what I always did. I did the stupid thing.

"Watch yourself, smartass," I called after her. She froze in her tracks, growled under her breath, then spun around and lunged at me, pinning me against a tree. The breath rushed out of me as the girl shoved me hard against the tree trunk.

"No one calls me names," she hissed. I gasped for air, and the world grew black around the edges as she pressed down on my throat. Then, for some reason, the girl flew backwards with a shriek, crashing into the bushes. I sank to the ground, blinking rapidly as I tried to clear the darkness from my vision. Still lying in the dirt, catching my breath with great difficulty, I saw Pan standing there, rigid with anger, his back turned to me as he glared at the other girl. She picked herself up from the undergrowth, breathing heavily, brushing leaves off her cloak.

"What the hell, Pan?" she spat.

"Not her, Tinkerbell," Pan said darkly. "You can play with the other Lost Ones. Not her. Wendy is... an important piece of the puzzle." Tinkerbell spat on the ground to the left of Pan, glaring at me over his shoulder. Groaning, I stumbled back to my feet, clutching the tree for support. Pan looked over his shoulder at me, half-turning so he was facing both of us.

"The same goes for you, Darling," Pan warned. "Tink here is crucial."

"A crucial smartass," I cursed. "Brilliant."

"Hey. Play nice, now," Pan told me, then smirked. "Why don't we play a game to break the ice... target practice, perhaps?" He flicked his wrist, and a crossbow appeared in my hands. I looked down at it uncertainly.

"What do you expect me to do with this?" I asked bitterly. Pan just grinned in answer, and tossed an apple to Tinkerbell. Lost Boys around the clearing were looking up at us, drawn by the commotion, and they began to form a circle around me, Tink, and Pan. I glanced at them nervously, and Tink swallowed hard, fingering the shiny red apple warily.

"Well, Tink?" Pan prompted. "You know how the game is played. Put it on your head." Tink reached up, balancing the perfect red apple on her head. I looked at Pan, then at the crossbow, then at Tink, then at the apple, and the dots connected in my head.

"Oh... you want me to shoot the apple..." I murmured. Tink crossed her arms casually, but I could see the alarm in her eyes. Pan clapped me on the shoulder before stepping to the side of me.

"Come on, it's exhilarating," he said quietly, showing me how to aim the crossbow. "Trust yourself, Lost Girl."

"Shoot! Shoot!" the Lost Boys chanted. My breath caught in my throat as I raised the crossbow. The images blurred together in my head, Tink and Pan and the apple and the Lost Boys... flickering pictures hat danced in my head. Pan swept his arm out dramatically, and the Lost Boys fell silent. The air was tense with anticipation, pounding inside my head.

"Never give me a weapon, Pan," I muttered, spinning around so the crossbow was pointing straight at Pan. Then I released the arrow. Even though this was Pan, even though he deserved to die, I snapped my eyes shut right before the arrow hit its target. But there was no cry of pain, no sickening thud. Warily, I cracked my eyes open. The Lost Boys were all staring at me, eyes wide. But I was staring at Pan. He was smirking at me, because the arrow had never hit him. It was suspended in the air an inch from his heart, held back by ghostly blue magic. But Pan's magic was green...

"Interesting. Very interesting," Pan said. "I was about to snatch that arrow out of the air and save myself, but you did it for me, Miss Darling. You shoot an arrow at me but stop it with magic before it hits me. How... interesting." Pan grabbed the arrow, snapping it in half, and the blue magic vanished.

"But I didn't use magic," I said carefully.

"Poor Wendy," Pan laughed. "Still denying it, I see. It's no matter. You are the truest believer. I know you'll find a way to believe." Tink hurled the apple at Pan, who caught it easily in one hand as if he had been expecting her to throw it. As I stood there, frozen in place by shock as solidly as if I had cast a spell on myself, Pan turned to Tinkerbell.

"We need to have a chat, Tink," Pan ordered, stalking off into the jungle. Tink followed, casting a venomous glance at me as she left. I felt as though I were about to cry when Melody came up to me, her eyes soft with sympathy.

"Tink is such a brat," Melody told me. "Just ignore it. Come on, you need to meet some of my friends." I let her drag me off to meet her "friends", still watching the forest where Pan and Tink had disappeared. Wondering what that was all about and why Tink was crucial to Pan.

Tink's POV

"Get your temper under control, Tink," Pan hissed, halting after he and Tink had walked several meters into the jungle.

"I have plenty of reason to be angry," Tink muttered, swatting at an overhanging fern.

"Doesn't matter," Pan said coldly. "I need you to keep that temper in check, especially around that Wendy girl. She is the truest believer, after all."

"I don't know," Tink turned away, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Maybe I should just kill her and let you die. Kill two birds with one stone." Pan stepped forward, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Tink, don't be like that," he said soothingly. "You know you don't mean that." Tink's eyes began to well up with tears, and she hunched her shoulders to hide her face.

"I don't mean it," she whispered. "But I don't see why I have to become the Dark One. I don't want to."

"Because there's no one else I trust," Pan replied. More tears, silent tears, trickled down Tink's face, and suddenly she spun around, throwing her arms around Pan in a pitiful embrace. As she sobbed, Pan slowly returned the hug, rocking back and forth soothingly.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay, dear Dark One," he said. Tink shook her head and pushed away.

"If you cared about me at all, you wouldn't make me become the Dark One," Tink yelled. "I'm so tired of your games, Pan. So guess what? Another game over." She turned and stalked off into the trees.

"I can't let you go, Tink," Pan said gravely. He waved his hand, and a cage appeared around the fairy, identical to the one Wendy had been in until recently. Tink looked up at him with sad green eyes that burned with anger.

"And you're right. I can't afford to care about anyone. But I won't let anyone hurt you," Pan promised.

"But you will make sure you don't hurt me?" Tink wondered. Pan didn't answer, just walked away, gripping the hilt of the Dark One's dagger with tight fingers. His plan was all coming together. Soon the heart of the truest believer would fulfill its purpose, and then he would force Tink to kill Rumpelstiltskin. So he would have the Dark one by his side as he conquered the Enchanted Forest and made it the New Neverland.


	13. Beware The Flute

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. First I had to update my other story, Somewhere Far Away. Then I had to write three essays for school in one night. Oh, and yesterday I had a huge band competition. So yeah. I have a good excuse. But sorry anyway. Read and review. I hope you like it!**

**"It's finally clear. You're blurring the lines. Are you disturbed? Oh, now you care. Why do you race through my red lights? Can't understand? I'll slow it down for you. Tell me, how can you sleep? How can you breathe?" **

**- Hey Monday, **_**"How You Love Me Now"**_

**Wendy's POV **

Melody dragged me over to her friends, chatting a mile a minute. But I didn't heard a word of it. The world seemed blurry, every word strangely muted. Melody gestured towards the five Lost Boys she had called her friends. They wore woodsy clothing, brown cloaks and leather lace-up boots. One of them said something to me. I saw his mouth moving. But I couldn't hear what was said. I just stared at him blankly.

"What?" I asked. The boys laughed, but it was not a nice laugh at all. It was darkly amused, like Pan's laugh except less refined. Rougher.

"I _said_, what's your name, girl?" one of them said condescendingly, as if he were explaining something to a very small child. He had dark brown hair that sort of flopped over his eyes, way too long. And his eyes were dark, almost black.

"I don't have to tell you my name," I replied defiantly, crossing my arms. "And you need a haircut." Melody tensed beside me.

"Wendy..." she said warningly. "Play nice."

"Yeah, Wendy," the boy sneered. "Play nice, now." Melody spun to glare at him, but I was faster. My hand flashed out before I even thought it through, and my palm cracked against the boy's face in a satisfying slap. The blow jerked his head sideways, but he snapped back around quickly, reaching for a knife that was strapped to his back.

"You little-" he started, but Melody clapped a hand over his mouth, rolling her eyes.

"Take it easy, kiddo," Melody said to him. "Knives are not nice toys." The boy scowled, but let his arm drop back to his side weaponless. Melody sighed and looked back over at me, peeling her hand off the boy's face.

"Wendy," she chided. "There's no need to go picking fights with every Lost Boy you see." It was my turn to scowl. I kicked at the ground obstinately, glaring at a pebble near my foot. Melody looked between me and the boys, then threw her hands up in the air.

"Okay, look," she said. "I'm going to get some firewood. When I get back, and I want all of you to be chatting like old friends. Got it?"

"Brilliant," I muttered under my breath. The Lost Boy with the black eyes spat on the ground as Melody walked away. I looked up at the boys.

"So what's your favorite color?" I asked sarcastically. The boy with black eyes just shook his head and walked away, most of the other boys following him. But one of the Lost Boys stayed behind, watching the others go. I crossed my arms, looking at him expectantly. After a long pause, he turned back to me.

"Picking fights already, eh?" he smiled. But it was a cheerful smile, not mean like the other boys' smiles. This boy had chestnut hair and a soft, easy smile like the sun breaking out of a haze of clouds. His eyes were pale blue, almost gray. I couldn't help but smile back at him. He was so damn happy.

"Fighting is what I do," I replied briefly, stepping around the boy. Friendly or no, I wasn't having any deep conversations with Pan's mindless followers. But the boy grabbed my arm, stopping me from walking off. I turned my head to look at him, giving him an icy stare.

"What," I said flatly.

"I'm Niro," he said brightly. I scowled.

"Fantastic," I responded. "Let go of me, Niro."

"I don't think Pan would mind us being friends, do you?" Niro said oddly, almost talking to himself, studying me with those strange eyes.

"Let go," I repeated. He did let go of me, and I walked away without another word, not looking back even though I sensed that he was watching me go. I was walking along a path in the dense jungle, lost in my thoughts, when I heard a strange sound. A soft, sad sound. Crying. But why would a Lost Boy be crying? They wouldn't dare, for fear Pan would catch them. I turned off the path, towards the sound of weeping. I moved quietly through the jungle, not wanting to disturb whoever it was. After a minute or so, I found myself in a tiny clearing, really more of a shallow dip in the ground where no trees grew. The bottom of the place was covered in an inch or two of water, perhaps rainwater. Leaves drifted idly across the surface of the water, and in the center of the large puddle sat a cage. Nearly identical to the one Pan had imprisoned me in. Someone was sitting inside it, hugging their knees to their chest, their head slumped down in defeat. The water slapped at their feet, but they didn't seem to notice or care.

"Hello, " I said cautiously. They raised their head, and I gasped in shock, automatically taking a few steps backward. "Tinkerbell," I whispered.

"Oh, well if it isn't Peter's little princess," Tinkerbell spat at me, tears still running down her cheeks.

"You are crying," I replied, clasping my hands in front of me.

"How observant of you," Tink snorted.

"Did Pan put you in there?" I asked curiously.

"Who else would?"

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Tink told me.

"No, I'm not." We stared at each other for a moment.

"But why would he put you in a cage?" I spoke again. "I thought you were a Lost Girl." Tink gripped the slats of the cage furiously, her knuckles turning white.

"I will _never_ be a Lost Girl," Tink yelled. "I'm not lost. I know exactly where I'm going and what I'm looking for. You, though... I'm surprised he hasn't gotten to you already."

"What makes you think I would ever be a Lost One?" I asked, sitting down by the edge of the water.

"The look in your eyes," Tink said. "You look lost."

"So do you," I told her. I thought she would be mad, but after a pause Tink threw back her head and laughed.

"I don't like you," she said.

"The feeling is mutual."

"But I like Peter even less."

"What is it with you two?" I blinked at her owlishly. "It's like... nobody likes Pan very much, but with you two it's personal."

"He wasn't always like this," Tink took a deep breath. "It used to be me and him against the world. Peter Pan and his fairy Tinkerbell. But I lost my wings because of him."

"And you call him Peter. No one else calls him Peter."

"His name is Peter," Tink said. "Pan is what he became. A monster."

"Peter Pan is a monster, not just Pan. Peter too," I countered.

"That's why I don't like you."

"Hmm."

"Listen to me, Wendy," Tink said with sudden urgency. "It is important that you know this. Not for you, but for everyone. Everyone in the Enchanted Forest."

"Yeah. I'm listening," I propped my chin up on an elbow, leaning my elbow on my knees.

"Pan is planning to use the Dark One's dagger."

"A kind of got that when he threatened me with it," I said.

"No, you don't understand," Tink said. "He's going to force me to kill Rumpelstiltskin. Then I will become the new Dark One."

"Not even the Evil Queen could stand against both the Dark One and Pan," I murmured. "And Rumple..." Oh, God. Rumple. He was the closest thing to a father I'd had since I first visited Neverland.

"So you see my point," Tink said, shifting uncomfortably in her cage. "But the prophecy still stands. If anyone can defeat Pan, it's you, Wendy. But you have to act quickly. Before I become the Dark One. Because then you won't stand a chance, and we'll all have to suffer through whatever sick fantasy Pan's twisted imagination creates."

"You really think I can defeat him?" I asked.

"Maybe. I still don't like you."

"I would be disappointed if you did." I turned to go, but paused.

"What is it?" Tink asked.

"Where are my brothers? John and Michael. Their names are John and Michael," I said.

"I don't know," Tink said softly. "Pan's hiding them."

"Well, then. I'll just have to find them," I retorted.

"That's not a good idea. If Pan doesn't want you to find them, you won't be able to. And you need to focus on sharpening your powers to defeat Pan," Tink told me.

"If you think I'm going to let some prophecy come between me and my brothers, think again," I said bitterly. "I'll work on the prophecy _after_ I find them."

"The entire Enchanted Forest is more important then your brothers," Tink exclaimed. I stared her down, my eyes icy.

"Not to me it isn't," I replied.

"Be careful, Wendy," Tink said after a moment. "Neverland is worse than you can imagine. And it is never, ever what it seems. You are so close to being a Lost One. Closer than you know. Even though you don't know it, you can bet that Pan does. Beware the flute, Wendy." I walked away, not wanting to listen to Tink babbling about some flute. Beware the flute? What did that even mean? I walked slowly back to camp, because there was really no other place to go. When I got back, it was if I had never left. The Lost Boys didn't react as I entered, just kept talking and laughing. Melody still wasn't here, and I felt a pang go through me. Surely she should've been back by now? I really didn't want to ask a Lost Boy for help. But I didn't have much of a choice. Sighing, I trudged up to Niro, the boy I had met earlier with the sunny smile. He was talking with Pan's right-hand man, Felix. I cast a wary glance at Felix before facing Niro.

"Where's Melody?" I asked. Niro shrugged.

"Off somewhere," he laughed. Irritated, I turned to Felix.

"Do you know?" I demanded. Felix's lips twitched faintly as if he was trying not to smile. He nodded slowly.

"Wherever Pan is," Felix answered in his signature drawl.

"Fine!" I threw my hands up in the air. "Don't answer me then. See if I care." Time to start looking on my own. I strode straight back into the woods, scanning the ground for tracks or broken twigs where someone might have passed. There was nothing. Hissing in frustration, I stopped walking. I needed to find Melody. If there was one person I trusted on this island, it was her. I needed to tell her what Tink had told me. Melody would help me find John and Michael. But I had no way to find her. This whole island was a bloody maze. Sighing, I looked back the way I had came. To go back or not to go back, that was the question. As I looked, I saw something I hadn't noticed before. A lone strand of hair, caught on a branch. Peering closer, I saw it was long and black. Melody.

With this first clue, I felt a tremor of excitement. Studying the ground carefully, I noticed that the pine needles on the ground had been kicked to the side slightly. Not much, but enough for me to tell that someone had been here. I crept along the path, searching for another clue. Anything at all. As it turned out, there was no need. I heard voices up ahead. Two of them, Melody and Pan. I dropped into a crouch, peering out cautiously from behind a bush heavily laden with berries.

"That's ridiculous, Pan," Melody was laughing. "There is no such thing as a green horse." He smirked.

"I've seen it," Pan countered.

"Yes, in your many heroic quests," she said sarcastically. I had to choke back a laugh at the thought of Pan going on a heroic quest. He didn't really seem like the hero type, but maybe that was just me. I thought Pan heard my faint chuckle, because his eyes flickered over to the bush where I was hiding. But he couldn't have seen me, because he just kept walking along with Melody.

"You know, maybe I could be a hero, Melody," Pan said suddenly. Melody shook her head, opening her mouth to reply, but before she could Pan grabbed her wrist. He spun her around, yanking Melody towards him.

"What the bloody hell-" Melody started. She was cut off as Pan took hold of her chin, tilting her face up. Then he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. Stifling a shriek, I backed away before turning and sprinting off into the jungle. I didn't know how Melody could betray me like that. I had trusted her. But maybe I should've known by now that trust only led to a broken heart.

**Pan's POV (Yes, this time in first person. But this is Pan, not Wendy.) **

I kissed Melody harshly, with none of the fairytale gentleness. I held her chin with one hand, my other hand locked against her back. Melody struggled to get away, but it was important that Wendy see this. So I deepened the kiss, tilting my head sideways. I heard the bushes to the side of the path rustle as Wendy ran off, but Melody didn't seem to notice. _Good_. Melody shoved me away, biting down hard on my lip to make me release her. I pulled away, swearing as I touched my lower lip where Melody had bit down. The fingers I pulled away from my mouth were red with blood. Jesus Christ.

"What the hell, Pan?" Melody demanded, her eyes flashing dangerously. I smirked at her, exhaling slowly and inspecting the blood on my fingers.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it," I said confidently.

"I don't have to pretend. I honestly didn't like it!" Melody threw her hands up into the air. "I don't know what delusion you're operating under, Pan."

"It's okay, Melody. I forgive you," I replied. "But you do have a hard bite. Softer next time, hmm?"

"You forgive me?" Melody cried. "You should be begging for my forgiveness." I spun on my heel, throwing my parting words over my shoulder carelessly.

"Oh, Melody. You know you can't lie to me," I laughed.

"Damn you!" I heard Melody yell. I just smirked to myself. Melody didn't matter, in the scheme of things. She was just another way to get to Wendy. And now that Wendy thought Melody was my lover, I could use that to my advantage. The more betrayed Wendy felt, the closer she was to becoming a Lost Girl.

I licked my lips, relishing the taste of blood. I had one more visit to pay.

**Wendy's POV **

I didn't know where I was. Somewhere far from the camp and Pan and Melody. But never far from the pain. The pain I could not run from. It was inside me, part of me, irrevocably mine, forever. I might've been crying as I ran, but I wasn't sure. The world pounded around me to the beat of my heart. Speeding up, always speeding up. Until I couldn't run anymore and I threw myself on the ground, staring up at the star-strewn sky, my fingers spread. I could feel the dry, powdery sand on my skin, and I realized that I had run all the way to the beach. I closed my eyes as I exhaled heavily, sweat already cooling on my skin as a breeze swept in from the sea.

"You all right there, Darling?" I heard a voice ask. It was Pan. Of course. I didn't reply, just laid there. I didn't even bothering opening my eyes. I already knew he would wearing his signature smirk by the amusement in his voice. Then I felt a pressure on my neck, cold and hard. A blade, pricking at my skin. I slowly let my eyes open, taking in Pan's furious face four inches from my own.

"I asked you a question," he spat.

"I'm terrific," I replied sarcastically. He chuckled and leaned away, taking the blade if the dagger off my neck.

"Why don't I play you a song, cheer you up?" Pan suggested, fingering the pan flute that hung from his belt. I stared at him, remembering what Tink had said. _Beware the flute_.

"No thank you, I'm fine," I said.

"It wasn't really an option, Darling," Pan said darkly, grabbing my forearm and yanking me to my feet. He raised the pan flute to his lips, blowing gently across it. Instantly, a haunting melody arose. Beautiful but dark. I felt a shiver go down my spine, and I backed away slowly.

"Stop playing," I told him sharply. Pan ignored me, his lips curving into a smirk even as he continued to play, the melody rising higher in pitch. The world blurred before my eyes, and I felt strangely peaceful. The tune. I recognized it. It was the same one Melody had sung to me all those years ago in Rumpelstilskin's castle.

"_To be a star, that's all you are, crystal in the sky _," I sang."_Shine your own light, follow your path, and that is who you are. And don't you worry about the d-d-d-darkness, for that is when the stars shine brightest. Brightest. You are the brightest of them all. The darkness will never hurt you. Brightest light of all. The darkest night is when stars shine the brightest_ ." Pan grinned as the words left my lips without my consent. He slowly lowered the pipes, but I could still hear the music playing, and I still sang. Pan offered me his hand, bowing.

"May I have this dance?" he said. I giggled at the dark smirk on his face, feeling strangely light-headed.

"You may," I replied in a sing-song voice, taking his hand. Pan's grin widened, and I shrieked as he spun me around quickly. We twirled in circles, me singing the song even as my lips grew cracked and my mouth was parched.

"_Never looking back to the darkness with hungry dreams and blood-stained fingertips. Never look back, bright star, or you will fall to ash-es_," I sang. Pan hummed the tune with me, spinning me around and around until the beach and the stars and his eyes blended together into a scorching mix that seared across my mind like a shooting star.

"_Or you will fall to ashes_ ," Pan and I finished together. I smiled at him, and before I could stop myself I leaned in and kissed him. Pan smirked fiercely into my lips, kissing me back with surprising gentleness. But was I imagining that his lips tasted like blood and ashes? As he slowly pulled away, I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"Lost Girl," Pan murmured to me. A tear slipped down my cheek. Lost Girl.


	14. Kiss From The Coldest Heart

**A/N: Oooo-kayyy, when was the last time I updated? So, so sorry. I'm juggling five of these delightful little fanfics... I'm swamped in writing! So anyway, please read and enjoy! Wanna throw any ideas out there? Leave a review! **

**Quote of the day: **

**"****Where there is desire **

**There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, try, try"**

**- P!nk, **_**"Try" **_

I couldn't see. The world was going dark, bleeding black around the edges, even as Pan gently pressed his lips against mine. His touch, his breath, his arms around me made me shudder. I slid out of his arms, falling sideways onto the sand, cradling my head. What on earth was the matter with me? My breath rasped out, strangely loud in my ears. I could not hear anything else, even as Pan knelt down beside me. He shook my arm, waved a hand in front of my eyes. I could see his mouth moving, but his words were faint, muted, barely there.

Something was very wrong here. Why had I just stood there as Pan claimed me for his own? It was the flute. The music. It had bound me to him. My hands shook, and I stared down at them in horrified fascination. They were glowing bright blue, emanating some sort of icy aura. Was it my magic? But it had never done anything like this before.

The strange light seemed to pulse out into the night sky, rippling out in an aquamarine arc that temporarily lit up the pitch-black sky. I gasped at the sight. It was like northern lights, bands of bright colors hovering in the air like trailing ribbons. Pan was staring upwards too, and for the first time I saw something besides amusement or rage on his face. Wonder. Now... Pan looked almost innocent, with his eyes wide and shining, his mouth hanging slightly open.

I simply sat in the sand, my legs folded underneath me, my arms raised to the stars as thin branches of my Ice Queen magic swirled upwards. Then the last of the ice magic spun away into the night, and I let my arms fall to my side. My hands were numb, tingling with the cold, and all I could do was sit there.

Until a shooting pain seared though me, right through my heart, burning like fire. I clutched at my heart, gasping as the pain doubled. Tears streamed down my face, and I rocked back and forth, my vision blurry and dark. Then Pan was in front of me, grabbing my shoulders and forcing me to look in his eyes.

"It's not going to kill you, Wendy," he said firmly. "The Ice Queen magic is leaving you, but it won't kill you. I won't let it." What was he talking about? Why wouldn't he just let me die? But- of course. He still needed my heart for some reason. The heart of the truest believer.

"G-get a-away," I stuttered, shrieking as another spasm of pain ripped through me. It was like having my skin slowly peeled off- like I was losing a vital part of myself. And I was. The magic was leaving me. Somehow, someway, Pan had forced the magic to leave me. Now I wasn't the Ice Queen, destined to defeat him. Now I was just a little girl, in over her head.

It might have been mere minutes later, or it might have been hours, when the pain finally stopped. I sobbed with relief, my face pressed into my palms as I lay against the sand.

"How... why..." I said hesitantly, peering cautiously out at Pan though the cracks between my fingers.

"Don't you know?" Pan raised an eyebrow. "The only thing that can take away the powers of the Ice Queen?"

"N-n-no," I stuttered. Pan spread his arms out wide, a gesture of revelation.

"The only thing that can break the Ice Queen's powers is a kiss from a person with a heart colder than her own," Pan explained gleefully. "See, to be Ice Queen you must have a heart that is covered in ice. A heart devoid of love. But you, Miss Darling... why, you're just brimming with love. Love is weakness, but it is especially the weakness of the Ice Queen."

"You knew," I said. "You knew this entire time. That's why you let me out of the cage and tried to win me over by introducing me to my sister. You were trying to get me to kiss you so you could take away my powers. So I couldn't defeat you. So my only remaining destiny would be to give you the heart of the truest believer."

"Now you're getting it," Pan said. "You always were a tricky one, Darling. A wild card. Dangerous. Your destiny was split into two different paths, so I decided to simply... remove one of them. Turning you into a Lost Girl was easy enough, and then it was only a matter of time before you tried to... well, seeing as I'm the only boy on the island who doesn't act like a seven-year-old..."

"I hate you," I mumbled, once again burying my head in my hands. I just wanted some peace, just wanted to shut out the world. Maybe live out the rest of my days as a hermit in some peaceful forest. But Pan wasn't having any of that.

"Time to get up, Darling," Pan said cheerfully.

"Leave me alone!" I cried.

"That's not going to happen," Pan said smugly. He snatched a fistful of my hair, yanking me up so I was kneeling before him, my neck craned at an awkward angle in a futile attempt to alleviate the pain.

"Your powers are gone. And now, Wendy Darling, I'm going to take your heart," Pan said, reveling in his victory.

"N-no," I stammered. Pan leaned forward, hissing his words into my ear.

"Go ahead. Beg. I like it when you beg," he chuckled coldly.

"Beg? To the likes of you?" I spat out scornfully, a tremor in my voice.

"Yes," Pan murmured in satisfaction, trailing his cold fingers down the back of my neck, the bare skin that my lifted hair exposed. "I want to see the pain on your face when I rip out your heart out of your chest. I want to see you plead for mercy. I want you to know that you have made your brothers, your sister, your entire family suffer. All for nothing. All to save your own miserable life, and you couldn't even manage that much."

"Sorry to burst your bubble," I snarled. " But I don't beg." I winced as Pan jerked my head sideways, the harsh movement tugging painfully at my scalp.

"We'll see," Pan whispered into my ear. Then, unexpectedly, he let go of me. I slowly raised my head, fearful of a trick. Perhaps Pan was just waiting to kick me sprawling across the beach. He seemed like the type to do such a thing. But it wasn't a trick. He was staring up at something in the distance, something in the sky, flying closer. As I peered closer, I realized it was a person. Who could fly on the island besides Pan and his dreadful shadow? When I realized who it was, I pressed a hand to my mouth in disbelief, chuckling. I laughed softly at first, but it grew louder until Pan glanced over at me in irritation.

"What's so funny?" he snapped. "Do you know who that is?"

"Think about it," I prompted, cocking my head to the side. "My Ice Queen powers just left me. But that kind of magic doesn't just float off into the air and disappear. It's too powerful. The Ice Queen powers always transfer to a new host. The closest host that is eligible to be Ice Queen."

"But then why wasn't I chosen?" Pan demanded. I looked at him like he had gone mad, then burst out laughing when I realized that he was serious.

"Well, you couldn't be the Ice Queen," I giggled. "You're a boy." Pan scowled fiercely, turning to look back at the flying figure.

"So it can't be any of the Lost Boys..." he muttered to himself.

"Exactly," I said happily. "It isn't me, because the powers left me. It isn't Melody because she's already been the Ice Queen. She can't be it twice."

"But you, the two sisters, are the only Lost Girls on the island," Pan growled.

"Yeah," I said slowly, condescendingly. "So who's the only other girl on the entire island, the only one who isn't a Lost Girl?"

"Tinkerbell," Pan suddenly realized. I smiled to myself. He was right. The new Ice Queen was Tinkerbell, and now she had the power to destroy Pan.


End file.
